SunMoon la nueva alicornio
by Clarisse X3
Summary: ¿que pasa si alguien mas controla el sol y la luna? ¿como reaccionarian las princesas? ¿habra otra mas de su raza? Esta es la que seguire ya que luna y sol sun moon la nueva princesa se borro.
1. Chapter 1

Sol y Luna: Sun Moon la nueva princesa

AVISO: esta historia la invento mi prima dayana la cual queria esta en pero cuando vio las reglas de que tenia que tener mas edad ella se puso muy triste y cuando le dije que podia subir historia aqui, pues... Yo y mi bocota :v, aunque tiene un gran comienzo, es una historia donde tiene un oc y el oc es ella, otra vez yo y mi bocota aqui va el fic.

Pasaron 5 años desde que twilight fue corononada como la nueva princesa, desde su glorioso momento, se sentia toalmente alegre, pero tenia muchos obligaciones como princesa.

EN EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT

SPIKE- grito twilight saliendo de su cuarto.

QUE PASA- pregunto en un grito fuerte spike ya que se habia asustado.

Sabes que dia es hoy- pregunto twilight.

Martes?- pregunto spike.

NO- grito twilight haciendo que spike se asustara mas- Hoy es el aniversario 5 de la derrota de tirek.

Oooh eso- dijo spike.

Sip... Y NO PREPARAMOS NADA Y ES ESTA NOCHE- grito twilight muy alterada.

Y que- pregunto spike.

Que la celebración va a ser en este castillo- dijo twilight.

Ok, pero tranquila- dijo spike.

NO PUEDO- grito twilight.

Ya twilight no es para tanto, que tenemos que hacer- pregunto spike.

Hay que compra los ingredientes de las comidad, tambien hay que hacer una estatua de hielo de como tirek fue derrotado por mi, tambien la musica, el gran salon tiene que estar decorado, los atuendo, y el gran final una aceovacia en la noche de parte de rainbow, pero antes las invitaciones- dijo twilight

Twilight voltea a ver a spike pero el estaba dormido.

SPIKE- grito de nuevo twilight haciendo qie spike se levantara como sargento.

Almenos escuchastes algo de lo qie dije- pregunto twilight.

Ammm si, algo sobre los ingrediente y eso- dijo spike- porque no mandas a tus sirvientes para que lo hagan por ti?

Porque no quiero parecer olgazana- dijo twilight.

Twilight, tu lees, derrotastes a muchos enemigos que nisiquiera la princesas luna y celestialograron, y tu dices que eso es olgazanear- pregunto spike.

Ah ok- dijo twiliht.

Twilight fue a ver a sus empleados y cuando los encontro...

Hola princesa twilight, le tenemos que decir que ya esta todo listo para esta noche especial- dijo un sirviente con acento frances.

Pero como... - decia twilight.

Nos levantamos temprano y vimos la gran y enorme lista que salia de si cuarto- dijo una cocinera mientras ponia la mas del pastel en el orno.

O gracias- dijo twilight.

Denada- dijo los chef.

Entonces are las invitaciones- dijo twilight.

Tampoco sera necesario, ya alguien mas lo hizo y le dimos a la cartera derpy para que lo entregara a los ponis- dijo otro cocinero.

Oh.. Ok- dijo twilight- algo mas?

Mandamos al escultor a hacer la estatua de hielo mas tarde viene- dijo una trapeadora.

Entonces ire a ver la decoracion del salon- dijo twilight.

Ya lo hicimos- dijeron todos.

Oh gracias, bueno solo ire a ver la musica, los atuendos y la acrovacia de rainbow, bay- dijo twilight.

Bay- dijeron todos

Twilight fue al gran salon y todo estaba decorado.

Que paso- pregunto spike.

Que mis empleados han echo casi todo de la lista, les voy a dar un aumento- dijo twilight.

Y que te falta hacer- pregunto spike.

Solo me falta la musica y los atuendos y tambien la acrovacia que va hacer rainbow.

Y que esperamos- pregunto spike.

Vamos primero con la musica- dijo twilight.

Twilight sale con spike y de parte de todos muchos saludos.

Twilight ve la casa de fluttershy y toca la puerta... Pero nadie respondia y habia oido una melodia hermosa de muchos pajaritos, twilight y spike van al jardin trasero y ve a fluttershy guiando a los pajaritos para que canten.

Que melodia tan hermosa- dijo twilight interrumpiendo a los pajaritos.

Gracias twilight, es para esta noche- dijo fluttershy.

Valla, hoy si que estan muy activos- dijo twilight.

Si... Es que angel me lo hizo acordar- dijo fluttershy mostrando a angel.

Bueno te veo esta noche- dijo twilight.

Lo mismo digo bay twilight- dijo fluttershy y siguio con los pajaritos.

Twilight y spike fueron a a bitoc de rarity.

Rarity estas? - pregunto twilight habriendo la puerta.

Si, estoy en mi estudio- dijo rairty.

Los dos fueron al estudio de rarity y ven que ella estaba haciendo 8 vestidos.

Que lindo vestidos, y para quienes son los otros dos- pregunto twilight.

Para las princesa luna y celestia- respondio rarity.

Vaya, y quienn te hizo a acordar de esta noche- pregunta twilight.

Vi mi lista de queaceres- respondio rairty.

Bueno, en la noche de espero- dijo twilight retirandoce y spike esta ahi como estatua viendo a rarity.

SPIKE- grito twilight.

YA VOY- grito spike y fue con twilight.

Los dos salieron de la butic y twilight emprendio vuelo con spike que le habian salido alas nose como y buscaron a rainbow.

RAINBOW DONDE ESTAS- grito twilight.

RAINBOOOOW- grito spike.

AQUIII- grito rainbow y fue volando rapidamente hacia elllos.

Ralnbow, nesecito que.. - decis twilight pero la interrumpieron.

Si ya se, tanque me iso a cordar haciendo una maneobra genial, y me acorde que hoy en la noche tendria que hacer una maneobra asombrosa- dijo rainbow.

O vata, ya todos hicieron todo, lo unico que tengo que hacer es relajarme- dijo twilight.

Yicho, te estan saliendo arrugas- dijo spike sañalando una arruga en twilight.

Rainbow comenzo a reirse con ganas al igual que spike.

Terminaron- pregunto twilight.

Disculpa jajaja- rie aun rainbow.

Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo twilight.

Si tienes razon- dijo spike y los dos decendiero.

TE ESPERO ESTA NOCHE- grito twilight.

OK- dijo rainboow.

Twilight fue a su castillo a relajarse y pensar que no pasara nada malo despues de todo, las princesas y ella estarian ahi

Eran ya las 6:00 PM y en equestria luna se preparaba para su bir la luna cuando...

Pero que?! - dijo luna sorprendida.

Luna vio que su astro ya estaba en su punto mas alto del cielo.

Que extraño, creo que bio ser discord, aj, bueno no importa, mejor me pongo el bestido que me mando rarity.

EN EL BOSQUE EBREFREE

Esta mas linda la luna ahora- dijo una "unicornio" con capucha.


	2. Chapter 2

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Esto es para Daniela Pan Con Queso: tienes razon, tengo falta de ortogafria es que lo eh subido desde mi tablet y no me registro ningun error en las palabras que esquibrio mi prima, ya que me lo entrego de un papel, mi prima... TIENE 12 AÑOS Y NO SABE USAR LA COMPU!.

Thousandton Remade: es esta la otra se borro, no se como

AQUI VA EL CAP

En el castillos de twilight todos admiraban la estatua de como twilight derrota a tirek.

La princesa celestia estaba conun hermoso vestido blanco con bordes dorados, pero vio algo en la cara de su hermana.

Que pasa hermana- pregunta celestia.

Es que crei que yo iva a subir la luna- respondio luna con el ceño fruncido.

Y que no lo has hecho- pregunto celestia.

No, tu la subistes- dijo luna.

No, yo crei que tu lo has hecho- respondio celestia.

Discord- dijeron las dos al unisino.

Que se les ofrece- pregunto discord apareciendo de la nada.

Discord, tu subistes mi luna- dijo luna.

De que hablas lulu- pregunta discord.

No me llames haci, llamame princesa luna- dijo luna.

Como quiera "princesa luna"- dijo discord- pero te digo no se de que hablas.

Si como no- dijo celestia rodando los ojos.

Encerio, yo no hice nada malo, preguntele a fluttershy- dijo discord

La princesa luna fue donde fluttershy la cual estaba tomando un poco de ponche.

Fluttershy- dijo luna.

Ahh- pequeño grito de miedo iso fluttershy, pero se dio cuenta que solo era luna- ah que paso princesa luna.

Donde estubo discord cuando se levanto mi astro- pregunto discord.

Lo estaba arreglando- dijo fluttershy.

Entonces la princes de la noche se asombro, discord habia dicho la verdad, no subio su astro, puesto que estaba con fluttershy.

Oh, gracias por la información fluttershy- dijo luna y fue con si hermana.

Fue un placer- dijo fluttershy.

CON CELESTIA Y LUNA

Hermana, discor dijo la verdad- dijo luba.

VEZ- dijo discord y desaparecio.

Pero si no fue el, ¿quien fue?- pregunto celestia.

CON LAS MANE

Las portadoras de la armonia estaban converzando.

Twilight, te gusta el vestido- pregunto rarity.

Rarity, ya te dije que si mas de mil veces- diji twilight.

Twilight, que tal si mañana vamos a comer las 6 juntas- dijo applejack.

Si tiene razon, desde que te convertistes en princesa paso mucho tiempo que no comemos juntas- dijo fluttershy.

Las entiendo, pero una princesa tiene muchas responsavilidades- dijo twilight.

Las mane pusieron una cara de tristeza.

Pero voy a organizarme de nuevo y los lunes no tendre nada que hacer y podremos siempre pasar todo un dia juntas ¿les parece? - pregunto twilight.

Las mane pusieron una cara de alegria y mas pinki.

Si estoy tan feliz- dijo pinki.

Pinki, siempre estas feliz- dijo rainbow.

Pero no tanto como hoy- dijo pinki saltando de un lado ah otro.

AFUERA EN PONIVILLE

Vaya, que lugar- dijo la "unicornio"

La unicornio fue caminando hasta toparse con el castillo de twilight.

Wow, que grande- dijobla unicornio y liego se dio cuenta del ruido- parece que hay una fiesta.

La unicornio quedo pensando un rato.

Tal vez no deberia entrar a la fiesta no estoy invitada- dijo la uniconio triste.

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO

Chicas, ahorita vego- dijo pinki.

A donde vas- pregunto applejack.

Voy a tomar un poco de aire- dijo pinki y fue afuera.

Pinki apenas salio del castillo vio a la uniconio muy triste.

Oye- dijo pinki alegremente.

La unicornio volteo y ve a pinki.

Ah h hola- dijo nerviosa la unicornio.

Que estas haciendo aqui afuera, entra- dijo pinki.

Es que yo no estoy invitada a la fiesta- respondio la unicornio.

Aca, todos son bienvenidos- dijo pinki.

Encerio- pregunto la unicornio.

Pero claro- respondio pinki.

Ok entrare- dijo la unicornio.

La unicornio subio las escaleras y entro con pinki al castillo, y mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo comenzaron a converzar.

Y de donde eres- pregunto pinki.

Oh, soy del bosque evrefree- respondio la unicornio.

QUE- dijo pinki sorprendida.

Que paso- pregunto la uniconio asustada.

Es imposible que seas del bosque evrefree- dijo pinki.

Enrealidad si, me avandonaron cuando yo era una bebé no se como sobrevivi y tampoco me interesa eso- dijo la unicornio.

Oh valla, me muero por contarles a mis amigas de esto- dijo pinki.

Sabes, primera vez que vengo aqui- dijo la unicornio.

Oooooh entonces tengo una gransupermega idea para ti mañana- dijo pinki.

Encerio y cual es- pregunto la unicornio.

Pero primero dime, como te enterastes de este lugar- pregunto pinki.

Estaba caminando cuando veo a una cebra salir del bosque, y cuando la segui hasta el final, me emcontre este lugar- dijo la unicornio- ahora me vas a decir que vas hacer.

Ok, una gran fiesta de bienvenida- dijo pinki.

Que es... Una fiesta- pregunto.

Ooh ya lo veras- dijo pinki.

Pinki abrio la gran puerta y todos voltearon a ver quien era y ven a pinki y a la unicornio, todos se quedaron impresionados por su belleza (mi prima es vanidosa), tenia ojos marrones, pelaje morado, y crin de color violeta con una raya azul.

Porque todos me miran- pregunto la unicornio a pinki.

Deseguro ya vieron que eres nueva- dijo pinki.

Pinki y la unicornio se acercaron con las otras mane.

Pinki, quien es tu amiga nueva- pregunto twilight.

Es... Es... O lo olvide como te llamas- pregunto pinki.

Me llamo SunMoon- respondio.

SunMoon? Que interesante nombre- dijo twilight.

Si, me lo puse al obtener mi cutie mark- dijo sunmoon.

Twilight se quedo elada- y como es tu cutie mark?

Con gusto te la muestro- dijo sunmoon y se saco su capa revelando no solo su cutie mark si no tambien dos alas.

ERES UNA ALICORNIO? - gritaron las mane.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Daniela Pan Con Queso: gracias por enteder, y tengo la ingrata y grata noticia de que mi prima viva aqui conmigo.

Dayana: oye que.

Ralax:Ssssssshhhhh

Thousandton Remade: te contestare tus preguntas lo siento si no lo hice en anterior cap.

1- spike tiene el tamaño de un niño de doce.

2- que de valla a la mierda flash sentry pero si aparecera.

3- no te lo puedo decir porque esto seria para los proximos caps.

4- si y mucho, la verdad esta loco por esa.

5- si saldra.

6- si saldra.

7- te puedobdecir que soy mala con la matematica pero creo que la respuesta es 1.

8- si es buena, pero ya veresmos jeje

AQUI VA EL CAP

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**hermana, discord dijo la verdad- luna. **

**VEZ- discord desaparece**

**Pero si el no fue? Quien fue- celestia. **

**Con manex six**

**Pinki, quien es tu nueva amiga- twilight. **

**SunMoon, me puse ese nombre cuando obtube mi cutie mark- sunmoon y se quito la capa**

**ERES UNA ALICONIO- grito de las mane. **

AHORA

ERES UNA ALICORNIO- gritaron las mane.

Una que- pregubto sunmmon sin entender.

Todos miran a SunMoon con asombro.

Las princesas luna y celestiabestaban entre la multitud habriendo paso.

Que esta pasando- pregunto celestia.

Princesa ella... - decia twilight.

Alto este... No se tu nombre pero si se algo, que si yo soy una molestia por tener alas y cuerno recibire el castigo que me ponga- dijo SunMoon.

Las tres princesas se miran entre si.

NOOOO- grito pinki y se puso delante de SunMoon- no le den un castigo, no es su culpa ser una alicornio.

Aun sigo confundida, que es un alicornio- pregunto SunMoon y se pone su capa pero aun dejando ver sus alas.

Una alicornio es un ser inmortal con alas y cuerno y posee magia mas poderosa que la de los unicornios- explico luna friamente.

SunMoon sintio un escalofrio en su lomo.

Me van a matar- pregunta sunmoon.

No, pero quiero hablar con tus padres- dijo celestia.

Yo no tengo padres- dijo SunMoon.

Pero de donde vienes- pregunto Luna.

Del bosque evrefree- dijo SunMoon.

Se cancela la fiesta, hay que hablar ahora- dijo celestia.

Twilight volo hacia todos.

Lamento informarles que la fiesta se cancela- dijo twilight.

Los ponis ordenadamente fueron saliendo del castillo y lo dejaron todo vacio.

Vamos hablar en centro del castillo.

Las mane, las princesas y SM (SunMoon) fueron al centro del castillo y habrieron las puertas, habian ahi 6 tronos formando un circulo, pero el trono del elemento de la bondad ya alguoen estaba centado, quien mas puede ser, era discord.

Discord se dio cuenta de la presencia de las 9 y va con ellas.

Vaya que tenemos aqui... - discord se estaba a punto de hacer un chiste sobre SM pero se dio cuenta que era una alicornio- Yo... Yo...

El esta bien- pregunto SM.

No te preocuoes por el, por ahora, hay que saber sobre ti- dijo celestia.

Las mane se sentaron en sus trono y las princesas en unos almuadines.

Sientate- dijo celestia señalando otro lmuadin.

Prefiero estar parada- dijo SM.

Bueno... Nombre- pregunto Luna.

SunMoon- respondio.

Edad- pregunta luna.

No lo se... Pues yo... Para mi parecian solamente 18 años pero cuando iva a otros lugares parecian nuevos ponis, parecia como si los seres que conoci ya no existieran- dijo SM.

Te entiendo, eres una princesa- pregunto luna.

No lo se- respondio SM

Cutie mark- pregunto luna.

El sol y la luna- dijo SM.

Que dijistes- pregunto celestia.

El sol y la luna, yo subi esta hermosa luna, es mi astro al igual que el sol- dijo SunMoon mostrando su cutie mark.

Eso es imposible, ese es mi astro- dijo luna.

SunMoon vio la cutie mark de celestia y luna.

Oh vaya- dijo SunMoon.

YA SE QUIEN ES ELLA- grito Discord.

A si- preguntaron todos

Si- dijo tristemente discord.

Tu eres.. Hija de... - dijo discord.

CONTINIARA...

Susssssspenso XD


	4. Chapter 4

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Daniela Pan Con Queso: si ya se jeje pero mi prima dice que haci tiene que ser el fic con suspenso, y creo que te pondras peor por el cap.

Bernabex27: si leo tu fic esta genial y comente.

Thousandton Remade: de nada y por cierto, continua tu fanfic (regla 63) el comienzo de nuevas aventuras.

AQUI VA

**EN EL CAPITULI ANTERIOR**

**Cutie mark- pregunto luna.**

**El sol y la luna- dijo SM.**

**Que dijistes- pregunto celestia.**

**El sol y la luna, yo subi esta hermosa luna, es mi astro al igual que el sol- dijo SunMoon mostrando su cutie mark.**

**Eso es imposible, ese es mi astro- dijo luna.**

**SunMoon vio la cutie mark de celestia y luna.**

**Oh vaya- dijo SunMoon.**

**YA SE QUIEN ES ELLA- grito Discord.**

**A si- preguntaron todos**

**Si- dijo tristemente discord.**

**Tu eres.. Hija de... - dijo discord.**

Aqui va el cap

Tu eres.. Hija de... - dijo discord.

De quien discord- pregunto celestia.

Habla de una vez pedazo de animales- dijo luna.

No se los puedo decir- dijo discord- pensando- ahora que hago la encontre al fin pero le proometi que la cuidaria y que la llevaria por un camino de caos y destruccion y que lo vengara y que pudiera tomar su lugar como princesa de... (sorpresa XD)

Discord tienes que decirnos- dijo twilight.

Yo lo convecere- dijo fluttershy.

Las mane y las princesas sabian perfectamente que fluttershy podia sacarle la informacion.

Discord, dilo plis- dijo fluttershy sabiendo que lo iva a decir PERO

No fluttershy- dijo discord.

WTF?- era la unica expresion de las mane y las princesas.

Lo siento- dijo discord y desaparece.

Todos miran a SM.

SunMoon, tienes donde vivir- pregunto luna.

Am.. Si, vivo en el bosque everfree- dijo SM.

Pues ahora viviras con nosotras- dijo Celestia.

Eran las 6:00 AM

Bueno esta charla termino, levantare el... - decia celestia pero ve que SM ya la habia levantado el sol.

SunMoon, este es nuestro trabaja, deja de levantar el sol y la luna- dijo luna seriamente.

Ese es mi talento, si no lo aceptan me ire- dijo SunMoon que estaba a punto de salir pero...

ESPERA- grita pinki.

Uh- dijeron todos y voltearon y ven a pinki.

SunMoon, quiero que vivas conmigo, asi ya no tendras que ir a ese bosque aterrador- dijo Pinki.

No lo se pinki- dijo SunMoon.

Pinki dejala... - decia celestia pero...

Porfavor... - dijo pinki poniendo esos ojos que nadie podia evitar ni rechazar.

Ok pinki- dijo SM

SIIII- grito pinki de la emocion.

PINKI- grito twilight.

Que- pregunto pinki.

Le faltastes el respeto a la princesas- dijo twilight.

No le falte el twilight- dijo pinki.

Pero le hubieras pedido permiso de que se quedara contigo- dijo twilight.

Upsi- dijo pinki.

Lo siento mi querida poni, pero ella no puede quedarse contigo- dino celestia.

APARECE DISCORD.

PERO ELLA IRA CONMIGO- grito discord y cargo a SM al estilo de novia y desaparecieron.

Todos estaba osico habierto.

EN OTRO LUGAR

ERES UN IDIOTA PENDEJO SUELTAME- grito SM la cual estaba siendo cargada.

No, te contare la verdad pero todo a su tiempo- dijo discord.

No entiendo nada, sabia que no tenia que ir a esa fiesta- penso SM.

Aaaa que teca al igual que su padre- penso discord

CONTINIARA...


	5. Chapter 5

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: si pues soy malita jejeje no mentira.

Thousandton Remade: puedes poner algo de tragedia.

n1 god: ._.

Pesadilla negra: no es mi culpa, es la de mi prima.

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Lo siento mi querida poni, pero ella no puede quedarse contigo- dino celestia.**

**APARECE DISCORD.**

**PERO ELLA IRA CONMIGO- grito discord y cargo a SM al estilo de novia y desaparecieron.**

**Todos estaba osico habierto.**

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

**ERES UN IDIOTA PENDEJO SUELTAME- grito SM la cual estaba siendo cargada.**

**No, te contare la verdad pero todo a su tiempo- dijo discord.**

**No entiendo nada, sabia que no tenia que ir a esa fiesta- penso SM.**

**Aaaa que teca al igual que su padre- penso discord. **

AHORA

EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT

NO PUEDE SER NOS TRAICIONO- grita twilight muy desesperada.

No, porque discord (snif) yo crei que era mi amigo- dijo fluttershy llorando.

Cuando lo vea lo golpeare tanto, que me va a pedir piedad por su espantoso y feo cuerpo- dijo rainbow.

Como pudo hacernos esto y mas aun a fluttershy- dijo applejack y se bajo el sombrero.

Despues de todo lo que hizo, nos hace esto, otra vez- dijo rarity indignada.

Pinki solo tenia el cabello lacio.

Mandare a unos guardia a que busquen por todos lados a los dos- dijo celestia.

Pero ellos tendran que descanzar, por eso, en la noche mandare a mis guardias nocturnos para el trabajo- dijo luna.

No creo que ya este en poniville- dijo twilight.

Podria estar en cualquier lado del mundo- dijo applejack.

Yo tengo espias por todos lados, incluso hay uno detras de ti twilight- dijo celestia.

Twilight no entendia, ella volteo y ve a un poni con chaqueta y sombrero negro y desaparecio por arte de magia.

O por mi mento, es decir o por mi maestra, hay espera, O POR CELESTIA- dijo twilight sorprendida.

Hay que comenzar de una vez la busqueda, mandare a un guardia a que busque a Flash Sentri- dijo celestia.

YO LO HAGO- grito twilight y se fue volando.

Vaya, cupido dio en el blanco- dijo applejack.

Vallan a comer mis queridas poni, descansen- dijo celestia.

Para nada princesa, nosotras tambien buscaremos por cada rincon no importa cuanto nos tardemos- dijo rainbow.

QUE, pero yo tengo sita en el spa a las 10:00 AM- dijo rarity.

RARITY- gritaron todas.

Ok- dijo rarity desanimada.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Discord y SM estaban caminando los dos por su cuenta ya que dircor la solto con tal que no escapara de su vista.

Cuanto falta, estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre y son... Cre que son... LAS 9:47 AM- dijo SM muy exageradamente.

¬¬ falta por ten pasiencia- dijo discord.

Pero... DONDE DIABLOS ESTAMOS- pregunto en un grito SM.

En... - discord fue interrumpido.

EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA- grito molesta SunMoon.

No es cierto, si fuera en medio de la nada, nada estaria en nuestro alrededos- dijo discord- vez- discord a punta a un arbol- hay un arbol de varios querida.

No jodas- pensaba SM.

Mira sunmoon, conoci a tu padre hace muchisimo tiempo, y te dire que tienes sus habilidades y su poder de magia y me encargo que te enseñara lo posible y si no lo hago regresara y me ara un discord al vapor- dijo discord.

Pero... - SM fue interrumpida.

PERO NADA- grito discord.

Pero te iva a decir, donde viviremos, donde comeremos, DONDE IREMOS AL BAÑO- dijo SM.

Tranquila, para eso alguien tiene magia, no- dijo discord.

Discord levanto sus mano y se siente un temblor grande, y de la nada sale una casa.

Increible- dijo SM.

Si ya se, soy genial no- pregunto discord.

¬¬ si claro, eres "genial y atractivo para tu edad"- dijo SM.

Oh me sonrrojas- dijo discord.

Los dos se adentraron a la casa

CONTINIARA...


	6. Chapter 6

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: dayana te manda saludo y un gracias y leyo tu fanfic del creepypasta y le gustobmicho pero... Se traumo y nobpudo dormir bien que digamos.

Thousandton Remade: que bueno me alegra eso jeje

n1 god: inmortalidad, seria algo tragico, porqie si soy inmortal ya no vere a mis seres querido comobla tele, el wifi, mi tablet algo me falta... A si y mi radio.

Bernabex27: habra un poco de eso., pero el espia es solo un guardia de celestia.

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Pero... - SM fue interrumpida.**

**PERO NADA- grito discord.**

**Pero te iva a decir, donde viviremos, donde comeremos, DONDE IREMOS AL BAÑO- dijo SM.**

**Tranquila, para eso alguien tiene magia, no- dijo discord.**

**Discord levanto sus mano y se siente un temblor grande, y de la nada sale una casa.**

**Increible- dijo SM.**

**Si ya se, soy genial no- pregunto discord.**

**¬¬ si claro, eres "genial y atractivo para tu edad"- dijo SM.**

**Oh me sonrrojas- dijo discord.**

**Los dos se adentraron a la casa**

AHORA

Los dos se adentraron a la casa, era enorme, habian muchos muebles, habian muchos cuartos 2 baños segundo piso.. Que mas se puede pedir.

Vaya, y cual sera mi habitacion- pregun SM.

Todo el segundo piso es tu habitacion- respondio discord.

Sm fue rapidamente arriba pero...

Pero todo esta basio- dijo SM.

Si ya se, tu lo decoradas, ya que no se cuales son tus gustos- dijo discord.

Pero no se usar magia, y si salgo de control, y si hago que la casa explote- pregunto SM.

Tu no aras eso, porque yo te enseñare, magia... (susurro) negra.

Que dijistes- pregunto SM.

Nada nada, olvidalos, bueno, pero primero hay que comer, debes estar muy hambrienta- dijo discord.

... - SM no pudo responder ya que su estomago respondio por ella.

Lo tomare como un si- dijo discord.

Discord bajo a la cocina y comenzo a prepara el desayuno, mientras que SM veia como seria su cuarto cuando ya aprenda a hacer magia, pero... Se topo con algo mientras bajaba.

Que es esto- pregunta SM- un libro pero bien viejobparece ser.

Discord deja la cocina apenas oye lo qie dice SM.

Baja ese libro- dijo discord.

Hay ok (susurro) vejete- dijo SM.

Este libro te lo dare cuando te enseñe todo lo qie tu padre ah sabido antes de encontrar este libro- dijo discord.

Ni modo que el libro fuera maligno- dijo.

... - discord no dice nada.

Acaso ese libro es... - SM no logro terminar su oracio.

NO, es decir... No no es malo es bueno, te enseñara cosas mas avanzadas- dijo discord.

Mm ok, vuele a quemado- dijo Sm mientras vuele.

O LAS TORTILLAS- grito discord y se fue a la cocina pero aun con el libro.

JajJa ja- rie SM.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y discord estaba preparando la mesa, y ponia losnplatos con las tortillas.

SUNMOON- grito discord.

YA VOY... (susurro) idiota- dijo sm.

SM fue al comedor y se sento en la silla.

Que es esto- pregunto Sm mientras que con su casco agarra la tortilla.

Es una tortilla, ¿te criastes acaso en el bosque? - pregunto discord.

Si- respondio SM.

¬¬ duche- dijo discord.

Discord comenzo a comer pero se dio cuenta de algo, SunMoon no comia.

Que pasa, porque no comes, sientes que es un sacelote- pregunto discord.

No es que... No se como levitar un... - interrumpida.

Tenedor? - pregunto discord.

Si como sea- dijo SM.

Piensa en que levitas el tenedor- dijo discord.

Ok- respondio SM.

Sm comenzo a pensar que ya tenia elevado el tenedor y que que con el habia agarrado un de tortilla y se la estaba metiendo a la boca, cuando... Sm siente que algo le topa el labio y cuando habre sus ojos era el tenedor con algo de tortilla y ella habrio su boca y entro.

Bien echo Sun Moon aunque ya un potrillo de 5 años- dijo discord.

EH soy nueva en esto, no me critiques- dijo SM.

EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT

ATENCION GUARDIAS REALES, LE TENEMOS UNA MISION- dijo luna con la tradicional voz de canterlot.

VAYAN AL BOSQUE EVRFEE Y BUSQUEN A UNA ALICORNIO DE MELENA AZUL Y MORADO, CON PIEL COLOR LILAY CON LA CUTIE MARK DEL SOL Y LA LUNA- dijo celestia con la voz e canterlot.

SI PRINCESAS- gritaeon los giardias y salieron volando y otros corriendo del castillo.

Siento algo extraño, creo que ya vi a esa alicornio antes, en una forma miniatura- dijo celestia.

Yo tambien hermana- dijo luna.

CONTINUARA...

¿de donde conoce celestia y una a SM?

¿puede un potrillo de 5 ganarle a SM?

¿porque discord le teme al padre de SM?

Y... ¿quien sera el padre de sunmoon (SM)?


	7. Chapter 7

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: si ya se esta recuperando... Creo

Thousandton Remade: gracias por responder las preguntas.

n1 god: disculpa, es que haci lo entendi yo, y de los nombres ninguno es, ya veras... e.e

Bernabex27: si, porque si no lo hace lo aran draconicus a la parrilla.

Pesadilla negra: claro que si... xD.

AQUI VA

Discord... Cuando empezamos a practicar- pregunto sm.

... - discord no dijo nada.

Oye Discord, DISCORD- grito a todo pulmon SM pero no funcionaba.

POV DISCORD

oh oh, que? Ya quier conocer magia, a pesar de que traicione a mis amigas y a fluttershy, aaa como estara ella?, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en eso, le prometi que la haria malvada, peligrosa, fuerte, inteligente, sin piedad cuando esclavice ah alguien, y que pudiera gobernar... (sorpresa) sola.

Espera... Talvez... NO no piedo el va a regresar y si ve la magia de SunMoon va a ver que no solo le enseñe magia negra, tambien magia blanca, mejor no la enseño magia blanca o me tostara como una tostada... Literalmente.

Mejor le tengo que decir solo un poco de que es.

Yo me hacerque a SunMoon y la mire demasiado cerca y...

Pervertido alejate de mi- me dijo SunMoon

¿pero que diablos le pasa en la cabeza? Bueno, tiene el ADN de su padre, por su puesto que tienw que ser una mal pensada.

NO soy pervertido, solo te dire algo de ti- le digo para que no sea una mal hablada y reacciones.

Disculpa- me dijo ella.

¬¬ si claro- le dije yo.

FIN DEL POV DISCORD

POV SM

Un poco de mi vida, SOLO ESO, yo esperaba mas, pero no... Sienprebtiene que hacerse a su manera, ah esto parece novela pasada, pero no importa, me da curiosidad sobre mi.

Discprd fue a la sala y yo lo segui y nos sentamos en esos sillones medios extraños.

Tu... Sabes como se hacen los potrillos- me pregunto discord.

Yo me quede callada, ¿que? ¿porque diablos me pregunta eso?.

Bueno, si sabes, tu no nacistes como ellos, nacistes de otra manera- me dijo discord.

Como? De otra manera?- pregunte con micha curiosidad en mi voz.

Veras... Tu padre era tam tireno, que ninguna yegua queria estar con el, asi que hizo algo extraño, uso magia negra y se saco un poco de su escencia y creo a una pequeña potrilla, de crin morado y azul con pelaje lila u esa potrilla, eres tu SunMoon.

Queeeeeeee, no vengo de una yegua, vengo de el, es como decir que un semental este embarazado- dije yo muy asustada.

FIN DEL POV SM

Ya tranquila, no es para tanto que enloquescas- dijo discord.

NO ES FACIL PARA MI, VENGO DE UN SEMENTAL DE UNA YEGUA- grito SM.

O por Celestia que alguien la calle- pensaba discord.

SM estaba miy alterada, ¿quien no?, pensaba que era muy extraño para venir de un hombre.

YAAAAaa- grito discord.

SM se quedo callada.

Te emseñare magia, pero utilisala bien- advirtio discord.

Sii sera divertido- dijo SM.

No lo creas- dijo discord.

SERCA DE LA CASA

Habian 3 guardias que estaban biendo la casa de techo a patas

Guardia 1: esa casa parece habitada.

Guardia2: entremos haber quien esta ahi.

Guardia 3: deseguro una ancianita.

Gusrdia 2: pero deseguro sabe donde estan.

Guardia 1: solo toquemos.

Los tres guardias se hacercaro a la pierta y comenzaron a tocarla.

Guardia 1: en nombre de la princesa, dejanos entrar.

Discprd y SM saltaron del sillon.

Nos chaparon, voy a morir, las princesase descuartizaran- dijo SM.

Tranquila, yo te protejo- dijo doscord.

Los guardias tumban la puerta.

Discord estaba detras de SM.

Aqui esta aqui esta llevensela- dijo discord con "miedo"

¬¬ discord... ERES UN IDIOTA- dijo Sm.

Guardia 2: son ustedes.

Guardia 3: no caeremos en su trampa.

Los tres guardias apuntaban con ira a SM y a Discord.

Discord vio la cara de SM y veia que tenia puro terror y que parecia que iva a explotar de lagrimas.

Vamos SunMoon, tu puedes- penso Discord.

Porfavor... Yo... Yo... ALEJEN ESAS COSAS DE MIIIIII- grito SM y unos cristales negros aparecen debajo de los guardias atravesandolos a cada uno y de ellos escapor un grito de dolor.

UN POCO LEJOS DE LA CASA

Otro tres guardias oyero esos gritos.

Guardia 1: qie fue eso?

Guardia 2: esos... No fueron gritos de los nuevos guardias?

Guardia 3: si... VAYAMOS RAPIDO.

EN LA CASA

Muajajajaja QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTE- rie y grita SM.

Sm mira detras y ve a Discord con ojos de que tevoy a matar.

TU! - grito SM.

SunMoon tranquila- dijo discord asustado.

Muajajajaja- rie sm.

Entonces los guardias aparecen...

Que paso- pregunto SunMoon saliendo del trance.

Guardia 1:Te llevaremos al castillo.

SunMoon se preguntaba el porque, si ella "no habia echo nada malo".

Pero porque- pregunto SM.

Otro guardia apunta a los cadaveres de los guardias atravesado con cristales negro.

No... QUIEN ISO ESO- pregunto SM.

Discord se acerco a Sm y puso una garra en su hombro, a lo cual Sm voltea a ver.

SunMoon... Tu fuistes- dijo discord.

QUE- grito SM.

Los guardias unicornios se teletransfortaron con SM y Discord al castillo de twilight.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: a mi y a mi prima nos gusta que te guste el cap

Thousandton Remade: acertastes... Debo decirle a dayana que no sea tan obvia con los guiones.

Bernabex27: eso es lo que pasa, no es porque esta enferma o algi asi.

AQUI VA

Los guardias apuntaban a SM y a discord con las lanzas mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo para llegar a la sala de los tronos de las mane six.

POV SM

Como es posible, jamas mate a alguien en mi vida, y... Esos cristales que vi? No pude haberlos ecjo si apenas levanto un tenedor como es posible que aga que los cristales aparescas.

Lo siento si no te proteji- me dijo discord.

Discord... Te perdono, eres no solo un maestro, tambien eres mi amigo- dije yo, sabia que discord le temia a celestia, por la reaccion al ver a esosbguardias.

Caminen- dijo un guardia.

Quisiera que un chrisatal le atravesara el osico- pense yo...¿¡PERO PORQUE DIANTRES PENSE ESO!?

Oye SunMoon, gracias por comprender- dijo discord.

De nada discord- le dije yo.

Volte a ver al frente y veo que dos guardias habren las puertas y veo a las 6 ponis y a las princesas, Trolestia.. Es decir Celestia y luna.

Princesa yo... - decia pero ella me interrumpio.

SILENCIO- me grito celestia.

Que no sabes que es respeto, trolestia- pregunte.

Jajajajaja- rie discord.

Basta, no se rian ni insulten a mi hermana, su condena podria ser la muerte- luna- a si que...

ASI QUE QUE EH?! - grite.

FIN DEL POV SM

SM estaba volando en los aires y con ojos color verde fosforesente, y con su sonrisa macabra.

Otra vez no- penso discord.

Jejeje si que son pateticas, creyendoce mucho con sus coronitas-dijo SM.

Las princesas con un poco de miedo retrocenden al ver el estado de SM, derrepente SM lanzo un rayo hacia ellas, PERO

PRINCESAS- grito Twilight y le coontrataca ella con otro rayo PERO, SM lo esquiva y aterriza delante de discord.

DISCORD- grito Fluttershy asustada de que algo le pasara a el.

SunMoon, amigos!? - pregunto discord alterado.

A... Amigos?! - se pregunto SM y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

SUNMOON TU CASTIGO ES LA MUERTE EN LA GUILLOTINA- grito Celestia.

QUE- gritaron menos luna y celestia de la sorpresa.

Y TU DISCORD, TE CONVERTIRE EN PIEDRA OTRA VEZ- grito celestia.

NO DISCORD- grito y llora fluttershy.

Pero princesas.. Creo que.. - twilight fue interrumpida.

SILENCIO TWILIGHT SPARKLE- grito luna furiosa.

Las mane estaban asustadas, confundidas, sorprendidas en otro sentido... WTF?

No esperen, morire pero.. Dejenlo a el, no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo SM.

Las princesas se miraron la una a la otra PERO

NO SUNMOON TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- grito Discord.

Todos lo moraron.

Dudo que se vallan otra vez, habra muchos guardias- dijo rarity.

Si, les va a dar una palisa- dijo rainbow.

Como patada a un abrol de manzanas- dijo applejck.

NO- gritaron twilight, fluttershy y pinki.

Las otras se encojen de hombros.

Discord saca un libro y le da a SM.

Leelo, pagina 5 parrafo 3- dijo discord alterado

Baje ese libro SunMoon- dijo celestia.

NO- grito SM y comenzo a leer- echizo de teletransportacion... Ok puedo hacerlo.

El cuerno de sm comenzo a brillar intesanmente y una luz sego a todos los de la sala del trono.

Que paso- pregunto twilight.

NO LA DETUBISTES- grito Luna.

Lo siento pero... - interrumcion por celestia.

NADA... Vayan a descansar, mañama mandare a mas guardias- dijo Celestia.

Si princesa- dijeron triste las mane.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Donde estamos? -pregunto SM.

Estamos en mahantan- dijo discord.

Donde descansaremos-pregunto SM

Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso- dijo discord y hace a posa recer una gram casa.

Y crei que hoy nos comerian los sacelotes- dijo SM.

CONTINUARA.

no habra Twilight x Flash, por eso no a posa recio en este episodio. Ya que mi prima no quiere.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: yo si me preocupo pero... No se si te... Gustara el final del fanfic, aun no piblico el final es que... Mejo sigue leyendo.

Bernabex27: si tienes razon, esque mi prima y yo veiamos la pelicula y cuando la reina roja dijo CORTELEN LA CABEZA esta me tiro de la cama y me dijo que escribiera antes de que se le olvide la idea.

AQUI VA

EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT.

Twilight se encontraba en su cuarto con las mane, hablando sobre las princesas.

Porque las princesas actuan de esa manera- pregunto twilight.

Deseguro solo estan estresadas, como me pondria yo si veo a alguoen con mi misma cutie mark- dijo applejack.

Si, pero tampoco era para tanto, quisiero decapitarla a ella y a discord- dijo pinki.

Yo creo que estubo bien lo que hacian- dijo rarity.

QUE?! - gritaron todas.

Porque dices eso, haber si yo tubiera tu cutie mark, mandaria a matarme?! - pregunto rainbow.

... No... - dijo rarity lgo triste.

PIENSA PRIMERO- grito rainbow.

Ya chicas no comiencen una discucion- dijo applejack.

Yo me pregunto donde estaran, deseguro tienen frio y hambre- dijo fluttershy.

Yo solo espero que no los encuentre, las princesas estan muy enojadas- dijo twilight.

Las mane seguian hablando pero no se dieron cuenta de que las princesas celestia y luna escuchaban atentamente lo que decia twilight.

Estan del lado de ella- susurro luna.

Tranquila, no las necesitamos, podemos acaba a SunMoon solas- susirro celestia.

Hay qie inventarle algo a cadence, si los ve- dijo luna- pero que puede ser?

Enviale una carta diciendo que una alicornio de melena morada con azu y pelaje lila y discord, se volvieron asesinos a sangre fria- dijo celestia macabramente.

Esta bien hermana- dijo luna y se fue.

No dejare que nadie me quite mi lugar como princesa del sol- dijo celestia y se fue.

EN EL CUARTO LUNA

Luna estaba escribiendo la carta, con cara seria y frunciendo el seño y cuando termino.

SPIKE- grito luna con la voz real de canterlot.

Si princesa- pregunto spike entrando a la habitacion.

Manda esto a la princesa cadence- dijo luna.

Ok princesa- dijo spike y le salio fuego en la boca haciendo que la carta fuera al imperio de cristal.

Algo mas que se le ofresca princesa- pregunto spike.

No, retirate- dijo luna.

Spike se fue, del cuarto.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CHRISTAL

Cadence esta paseando con shining armor por el castillo cuando...

O una carra de mis tias- dijo cadence.

Y que dice amor? - pregunto shining.

Cadence abrio la carta y comenzo a leerla.

_Querida sorbrina candece_

_Te mando esta carta para decirte _

_Que discord nos traicionos y una alicornio nueva_

_De pelaje lila y melena de color azul y morado. _

_Si la vez, no dudes en ponerla en la carcel y mandarla_

_A la guillotina. _

_Con amor tu tia Luna. _

Y que dice amor? - pregunto shinig.

Hay qie poner guardias en todo el castillo y en todo el reino- dijo cadence.

Porque? - pregunto shining.

Porque mi tia me informo que hay una alicornio asesina y que discord esta con ella.

QUEEEEE, ESA LAGARTIJA DE ANIMALES- dijo molesto shining.

Haslo- dibo cadence.

Si amor lo are- dijo shining y fue con los guardias.

Flash estaba hablando con un guardia cuando...

FLASH SENTRY- grito shining.

Hay no, lo descubrio, descubrio que salgo con su hermana- piensa flash- si capitan?

Quiero que reunas a todos los soldados que puedas, quiero darles una tarea super arriesgada- dijo shining.

Si capitan de la guardia real- dijo flash y se fue.

1 HORA DESPUES.

Mas de 2000 guardias estaban en la sala del trono, afortunadamente la sala del trono era muy grande para que cupieran todos.

GUARDIAS- grito shining que aparece con cadence.

Los giardia ponen atencion.

HAY UNA ASESINA SUELA, ES UNA ALICORNIO DE PELAJE LILA, MELENA MORADA CON AZUL Y ESTA ACOMPAÑADA POR DISCORD, QUIERO QUE RODEEN TODO EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE ENTRAR VEAN QUE NO SEA LA ALICORNIO NI DISCORD- grito shining.

SI CAPITAN SHINING ARMOR- gritaron los guardias y se fueron a protejer el imperio.

EN MAHATAN

Discord como conseguistes el hotel- pregunto SM.

Aqui hayvun monton este ligar es el mas poblado pero... - dijo discord.

Pero que- pregunto sm.

Hay que compartir cama- dijo discord.

QUE- grito de la sorpresa SM.

CONTINUARA...

Dayana quiere preguntarle, si quieren un Discord x SM


	10. Chapter 10

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: habra un poco porque respeto los comentarios de otros.

bernabex27: creo que si se su nombre...Daymare Sun o Nightmare Sun, pero no se transformara en eso.

Thousandton Remade: habra un poco porque tambien respeto los comentarios de otros. no te odio.

AQUI VA

NOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUE DISCORD- grito en alteracion SM.

callate no grites,te pareces a twilight cuando olvida algo- dijo discord.

NO QUIERO- grito SM.

o por favor, puedo partir la cama en dos- dijo discord.

es que ademas de la cama, ES EL CUARTO, NO DORMIRE CONTIGO EN EL MISMO CUARTO JAMAS- grito SM.

todos los mahatanienses miran a Sm como si estubiera loca.

QUE ME MIRAN- grito SM a ellos.

los demas esquivaron la mirada a otro lado y continuaron caminando.

que no puedes conseguir otro cuarto- pregunto SM.

todos estan ocupados- dijo discord sin interes.

otro hotel no pensastes- pregunto SM.

todos los hoteles estan ocupados- dijo discord.

no puedes romper la cama en dos, tendras que pagarla y yo no tengo dinero- dijo Sm.

recuerda que tengo poderes claris- dijo discord.

me llamo SunMoon IDIOTA- dijo SM.

Como sea, no importa, bueno vallamos a comer algo- dijo discord.

no tenemos dinero cabeza hueca- dijo SM.

por eso existe la palabra falsificacion- dijo discord y de la nada saca una maleta llena de dinero.

y si nos descubren- pregunto SM.

no lo arantranquila, ahora vallamos aun restaurante- dijo discord.

los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia un restaurante moderno, donde venden cafe y rrosquillas.

ya me suena el estomago- dijo SM.

a mi tambien- dijo discord y su rostro aparece en su estomago y mueve la cabeza como loco.

que aguien me ayude- dijo SM.

los dos entraron al restaurante y vieron que un poni ponia un anuncio en la ventana, y salia el retrato de SM y discord.

puta trolestia, voy a morir- dijo SM.

tengo el disfras perfecto- dijo discord.

el trabajador vio el anuncio y luego ve a los clientes y ve a SM y a discord PERO, ellos tenian mostachos (bigote).

o.O Ok no son ellos- dijo el trabajador y regreso a su puesto.

los dos se acercaron y pidieron su orden.

quiero dos rosquillas de chocolate y una cafe- dijo discord.

y yo quiero dos rosquillas, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate y un cafe- dijo Sm.

el trabajador saca dos bandejas y pone sus ordenes.

gracias- dijeron los dos muy alegres.

los dos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer sus rosquillas.

que rico- dijo SM pero vio algo que la sorprendio.

discord estaba comiendo como loco su comida, se lo habia tragado, no mastico nada.

oye, te puedes atragantar y mas con ese cuello- dijo SM.

no porque mi cuello es grueso al igual que mi garganta- dijo discord- ¿porque tanta procupacion?

no pienses mal es que...no te vallas a morir- dijo SM.

lo unico que me puede matar es ese rayo de celestia- dijo discord.

tan fuerte es- pregunto SM.

si, pero tu lo eres mas, al igual que tu padre, el era el rey, pero esas dos la vencieron, me sorprende que no recuerdes- dijo discord.

porque- pregunto SM.

porque tu solo era una potrilla de 6 años, yo habeces te cuidaba, por eso te conosco bien- dijo discord.

SM se quedo muda por un tiempo hasta que ella hablo.

puedes contarme un poco mas de mi pasado- pregunto SM.

claro- dijo discord- cuando tu padre te creo, se sentia debil, puesto que tu eres su escencia, se habia quitado un poco de su ida vital, como te dije habeces te cuidaba, pero cuando visite a tu padre me tope contigo, lo primero que hice al verte, fue meterte en un saco y luego arrojarte desde la cima mas grande, pero apareció tu padre y me explico lo que paso, yo te solte y comenzastes a llorar por el susto, y...me atacastes con un rayo que pudo y puede matar a celestia y luna, afortunadamente, tu padre iso un campo de fuerza, pero no funciono y esquibe el rayo por mi propia cuenta, tu padre te habrazo y te calmastes y te quedastes dormida, yo estaba muy inpactado, hasta me preguntaba, porque queria una heredera, luego me dijo, que si el muere, queria que alguien siguiera sus pasos, por eso, en una zona apartada de mahantan mañana te enseñare magia ne...ne nene es decir magia que nisiquiera tu padre pudo controlar, pero conociendote tu si puedes- pensando- casi la hecho a perder.

tu crees que pueda controlar ese tipo de magia- pregunto SM.

claro, no por eso eres la hija del rey mas tirano del mundo- dijo discord.

tirano- pregunto SM.

tenia muchos esclavos y si el esclavo no obedecia, lo mataba- dijo discord.

oh esto es...es COOL- dijo SM.

que no te afecta- pregunto discord.

no para nada- dijo SM.

Bueno vamonos- dijo discord.

los dos se furon del restaurante.

mientras caminaban.

oye, no te molesta que durmamos juntos- pregunto discord.

enrrealidad ahora quiero- dijo SM y le da un beso a discord.

discord se sonrrojo, estaba mas rojos que un tomate.

jeje, bueno y donde es- pregunto SM.

es ese grandote de ahi- dijo discord señalando un hotel que parecia rasca cilo.

ooh no puedo tengo un mal en el corazon- dijo SM.

No seas peresosa y vamos- dijo discord.

los dos entraron al hotel, y aun seguian con sus motachos, afortunadamente nadie los reconocio.

que acaso todos son tontos- pregunto SM.

los dos se acercaron a la recepcion.

hola- pregunto Discord.

HOLAAAAA- grito un poni marron con corbatada y peinado bien finitos.

WHAAAAA- gritaron del susto SM y Discord.

o disculpa, eh, usted es el que separo el cuarto 49 verdad- pregunto el poni.

si- dijo discord.

bueno, aqui estan sus llaves, que tenga una buena luna de miel- dijo el poni.

QUE- gritaron.

es que pidio cama atrimonial y...- el poni ve a SM y cree que es un hombre y...- oh disculpa, es gay?

jajajajajajaja- rie SM.

te confundio con un hombre- dijo discord.

QUE- grito SM.

mejor ya vamos al cuarto antes que otra cosa pase- dijo discord.

los dos subieron al ancersor y llegaron al 4to Piso.

los dos buscaron la habitacion 49 y cuando la encontraron y habren la puerta se sorprenden.

habia una botella de champan, la cama estaba en forma de corazon, y tenian un monton de cosas color rojo y rosa, como los globos y velas.

AAAAAA- gritaron los dos y empesaron a destruir todo, SM revento los glopos, discord lanzo la botella de champan por la ventana y utilizo su magia para cambiar de cama a una normal y sm apago las velas.

en eso discord tropieza con una vela que se habia caido y choca contra SM y le da un beso en los labios, lo que no saban era que ese beso se puso muy apasionado y...los que hacen los adultos yo no hablo de esas cosas.

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: dayana me pregunto que es lemon y cuando le explique... O.o esa era la unica expresion que tenia, pero cuando le mostre tu comentario me dijo que hiciera la parte del lemon una chica ya que no soy muy buena en eso y esque a ella... Me matara si pongo de mas.

bernabex27: dayana ve los simson ve todo el tiempo, y si trato de cambiar el canal, me pone una mirada tan Kawaiii

Thousandton Remade: disculpa por lo que viene

AQUI VA

Discord agarro a SM y la llevo a la cama y comenzo a besarla en el cuello.

SunMoon comenzo a gemir y mucho.

Ahh discord ahh asme tuya- dijo SM.

Claro que lo are- dijo discord.

Discord comenzo posicionar a SM boca abajo y luego...

AH- grito de placer SM.

Jeje, comenzemos de una buena vez- dijo discord y empujo mas y mas.

Ahhh- gime.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Sm despierta un poco adolorida.

Auch mi trasero pero que... AAAAA- grito SM.

que pasa... AAAAAAA- grito discord al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Los dos vieron que estaban desnudos en la cama sudados y discord... Bien dotado.

DISCORD COMO PUDISTES- pregunto SM.

No fue mi intencio, lo juro- dijo Discord.

Si como no ¬¬, discord PERDI MI VIRGINIDAD- grito SM.

Ya te dije que lo siento- dijo discord.

ME ENCATO- grito SM.

Ya te dije que... ESPERA ¿QUE?! - dijo discord.

Sm se avalanzo hacia discord.

Te amo- diji SM.

Pero que... Tu te caistes acaso de la cuna, espera ajora que lo recuerdo, yo estaba bien descuidado y te caistes debla cuna- dijo Discord.

No importa- dijo SM y le dio un beso.

Esta esta loquita, me gustan las loquitas jeje- dijo discord.

EN EL CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT

HERMANA- grito Celestia.

Si- pregunto luna.

Hay señales de ellos? - pregunto celestia.

No, aun no, pero no pueden esconderse- dijo luna.

Princesa... - dijo twilight que aparece.

Que quieres twilight- pregunto celestia.

Cadence me envio una cartabdiciendo que en 10 dias se realizara una fiesta en su honor- dijo twilight.

Me alegra eso, bueno, vamos a ir- dijo celestis.

Twilight pone una cara de felicidad al ver la cara de celestia toda calmada.

PERO ESPERO QUE ESA ZORRA NO APARESCA EN ESA FIESTA- grito celestia.

La cara de twilight cambio a una de miedo y disgusto haciablas princesas.

EN UNA ZONA APARTADA DE MAHATAN.

Discord y SM estaban hablando

Y dime... Ya vamos a empezar- pregunto SM.

Si, y por sierto olvida lo que paso hoy en la mañana- dijo discord.

Como olvidare el placer que me distes- pregunto SM.

... Comenzemos de una buena vez- dijo discord.

Ok, y comque comenzamos- pregunto SM.

Mi forma es al contrario, te enseñare las cosas mas fuertes hasta llegar a las cosas que un bebe puede hacer- dijo discord.

Y cual es la cosa mas dificil- pregunto SM.

Discord saco un libro y fue hasta la ultima hoja.

Bueno... Cambio de sexo- dijo discord.

sm se avalanzo sobre discord yvlo beso, pero discord se separo de ella.

A eso no me referia- dijo Discord.

Disculpa- dijo SM.

Concentrate y piensa que eres un macho- dijo DISCORD.

SM prendio su cuerno y se consetro, pero estonces...

SUNMOON PARA NO ESTAS TRANSFORMANDOTE ESTAS TOMANDO MI MAGIA CABEZA DURA- grtio discord.

Ups- dijo SM al darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

Te pasastes, esto del cambio de sexo era el 5to parrafo de la ultima hoja del libro, y el absorvimiento de poderes era del ultimo parrafo de la hoja- dijo discord.

Osea..._. - no entendia SM

Que avansastes de mas, sabes que? - pregunto discord.

Que cosas discord- pregunto SM.

Mejor lo asemos asaltado- dijo discord.

Discord comenzo a leer el libro.

Perfecto, aprendete estos echizo que son muy fuertes para ti, pero el principal de todos es la teletransportacion- dijo discord.

Pero ya lo hice- dijo SM.

Si pero mejor seria si lo hicieras mas rapido y a corta distancia para atacar a tu enemigo rapido- explico discord.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Shining armor estaba caminando en el pasillo cuando...

Jejeje, tu fin esta cerca-?

QUIEN ESTA AHI- grito Shining.

Tu peor enemigp, y regresare para gobernar mi IMPERIO-?

¿TU? COMO ES POSIBLE?! - pregunto shining asustado

Jejeje, mientras mi cuerno exita, siempre estare vivo-?

Mi hermana te destruira REY SOMBRA- diji Shining.

Dudo que me derrote, mi hija la destruira- dijo sombra.

HIJA?! - grito de la sorpresa shinig.

... - el rey sombre no responde porque dejo solo a shinin.

TENGO QUE HABISARLE A CADENCE- dijo shining.

EN LA ZONA LA NUENA MODA okno jeje

Sm se desmaya.

SUNMOON- grito discord- NO CREO QUE LA EMBARAZE!

Discord entonces recordo algo...

Espera, no puedo embarazar a una poni porque... - discord mira hacia su... Ya saben- mejor la despierto de una maldita vez.

Discord saca un valde de agua, pero cuandoblentira no funciona.

PERO QUE RAYOS! - grito discord.

CONTINUARA...

Estoy de buen hunlr hoy asi que seguire dentro de una hora o mas tarde


	12. Chapter 12

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Comienza el intro de una forma macabra, que horror. T.T

AQUI VA

POV SM

Aaa que me paso, acaso mori, pero... No... Maldita sea, que es esa luz, discord? Eres tu? O es el reino celestia, porque tu nombre esta en la lista de abajo, Pero que esa... Soy ¿yo? Aaa era miy kawaiii.

Pero quien es ese unicornio de color plomo, con melena negra y ojos de dragon?

FIN DEL POV SM

SM estaba caminando hacia ese "espejismo".

O vaya, que extraño lugar, ¿donde carajos estoy? - se queja SM.

Fuera de donde esta.

POV DISCORD

Que diablos le pasa, porque no despierta, esto da miedo, y encima le eche un balde de agua, como es posible que ella no despierte con el agua, y si la tiro a un rio tal vez la despierte... NO sombra me mata y yo soy muy huapo para morir.

FIN DEL POV DISCORD

Donde esta SM.

Ese unicornio parece inofencivo, y porque esta jugando conmigo?- se pregunta SM.

Entonces SM ve mas de cerca.

EN LO QUE PARECIA UNA ILUSION

Papi mira mi dibujo- dijo la potrilla SM de tan solo 6 años.

Esta muy bonito ques- pregunto el unicornio

Este eres tu y esta soy yo- dijo SM P (podrilla)

Practica mas, me dibujastes como si fuera jirafa y a ti como si fuera un duende- dijo el uicornio.

Jeje te quiero papi- dijo SM P

Sm P le da un abrazo al unicornio.

Y yo tambien hija mia- dijo el padre de la potrilla SM.

FUERA DE LA SUPUESTA ILUSION

Que es esto y porque lo veo- se pregunta sm.

SM miro mas de cerca y ve algo extraño, veia una pelea, dos contra uno.

EN LA ILUSION.

Te vamos a derrotar cobarde- dice una alicornio de de cabello multicolor.

VEN Y DAME TU MEJOR GOLPE- gritobotra alicornio pero color azul.

Papi, que esta pasando- pregunto SM P

Nada escondete- dijo el unicornio.

Pero... - interrumpida por celestia.

QUIE ES ELLA- pregunto Celestia.

NADIE QUE TE INTERESE TROLESTIA- grito el unicornio.

Jejejeje- rie SM P

Niñita hipocrita moriras por insolencia- dijo la alicornio azul lanzando un rayo hacia SM P PERO!

SM P habia lanzado otro rayo haciendo que el rayo de la alicornio azul pareciera fuego artificial.

La alicornio blanca y la alicornio azul sacaron 6 diamantes y entonces.

No... No no puede ser- dijo el unicornio y liego se acerco a su hija- hija lo siento pero ya no estare aqui contigo por un tiempo, solo recuerda qie te quierl mucho y quiero que escapes.

Papi- dijo llorando la potrilla.

AAAAAA- grita el unicornio y se tranformo en humo y expandio una onda fuerte haciendo que SM P se fuera volando y choco contra un arbol.

FIN DE LA "ILUSION"

Oo ellas... Mataron a mi padre, MALDITAS CELESTIA Y LUNA- grito SM- tambien eso explica porque no recuerdo nada y... Porque le digo trolesti a celestia, PERO... ESTO NO ES UNA ILUSION es..

No lo se tu porque crees hija? - grito el unicornio.

Quien esta aca- pregunto SM asustada.

Tranquila SunMoon, no te are daño-?

Pero dime quien eres, porque estas aca y porque hija- pregunto SM.

Eras solo una pequeña cuando paso todo esto, me sorprende que aun recuerdes-?

Responde- dijo SM.

Ok, vaya, si que eres terca como yo-?

Solo responde- dijo SM.

Soy tu padre- dijo mostrandoce un unicornio plomo melena negra y ojos de dragon rojo.

Pa... Pa? - dijo SM con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ven hijita- dijo sombra.

SM abrazo a sombra los dos comenzaron a llorar.

Cuantobhas crecido- dijo Sombra.

Papa, espera lo qie vi no fue una ilusion... Fue... Un recuerdo... - dijo SM.

Exacto mi pequeña, pero ahora estoy aqui, y tomaras tu ligar como princesa del imperio de cristal- dijo sombra.

Imperio de cristal- pregunto SM.

Sombra solo aciente con la cabeza.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

CADENCE CADENCE DONDE ESTAS- grito shining.

AQUI- grito cadence desde el trono.

Soy un idiota, te busco en la cocina, te busco en el baño, te busco en nuestro cuarto, te bisco en las alcantarilla, debia estar en en tu trono desde un principio- dijo Shining.

Que paso- pregunto cadence.

El rey sombra esta vivo- dijo shinin

QUE- grito cadence- estas seguro?

Si acabo de hablar con el- dijo shinin- y me amenazo, dijo que su hija nos va a acabar.

Hija?! - dijo cadence sorprendida.

Si yo tambien me sorprendi- dijo shining.

Tengo que escribirle una carta mis tia sobre esto- dijo cadence agarrando pluma y tinta y envio la carta.

EN CANTERLOT

HERMANAAAAAAA- grito luna.

Que pasa- pregunto celestia.

Cadence envio una carta y... Me jor te la leo- dijo luna.

_tias luna y celestia, shining dice que el rey sombra regreso_

_Dijo tambien que tubieron una pequeña charla_

_Y que tambien, sombra dijo algo sobre la hija del rey sombra_

_Lo cual me lleva a mi pregunta_

_¿¡DESDE CUANDO EL REY SOMBRA TIENE HIJA!?_

_necesito su respuesta de inmediato_

_Con amor cadence. _

Como... HIJA?! - grito celestia.

Si- dijo luna.

Deseguro shinin armor alusina idioteces, ignoremos lo que dijo el- dijo celestia.

Celestia agarro papel y tinta y empezo a escribir despues envio la carta

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

La carta de celestia aparece

Que rapido- dijeron los dos.

_querida sobrina debo decir que... NO_

_NO LE HAGAS CASO A SHINING_

_Ya que es imposible que sombra tenga una hijja_

_Y mucho menos que haiga regresado, la fiesta continua_

_Asi que mejor dile a tu esposo que si se presenta lo derrotaremos _

_Como la ultima vez_

_Con amor celestia_

Bueno shining... Yo me encargare de esto a a si que... Tranquilo- dijo cadence.

Segura- pregunro shining.

Si amor- diji cadence y le da un beso a shining

CONTINUARA...


	13. Chapter 13

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Comienza el intro de una forma macabra, que horror. T.T

AQUIII VA

EN LOS RECUERDO DE SM

Papá, salimos de aqui- pregunto sm.

Claro hija, pero apenas salgamos hay que entrenar para (sorpresa, ni mi prima me quiere decir T.T) - dijo sombra.

WHAT... ok- dijo SM.

Ahora toma mi casco- dijo sombra levantando su pesuña.

SM lo agarra y cierra los ojos y cuando los habre ve que discord tenia un yunke para despertarla de un golpe pero algo lo detubo.

DISCORD PEDAZO DE IDIOTA LE QUITASTES LA VIRGINIDAD A MI HIJA- grito Sombra.

Lo lo... Siento rey sombra- dijo discord.

Papá tranquilo, como te enterastes- pregunto SM.

Solo porque estaba supuestamente muerto no significa que no vea- dijo somabra.

Bueno, es que el me gusta mucho- dijo sm

Hija, estas segura de que quieres a este desastre como marido

QUE, nooo- dijo SM.

Aun no estoy listo, soy muy guapo- dijo discord.

Jeje, solo bromeaba, pero bien, dejemonos de bromas, que mi hija tiene que aprender magia negra- dijo sombra.

EN CANTERLOT

Que no va a hacer nada, mi hermano no esta loco- dijo twilight.

Cree que el rey sombra regreso, pero no fue haci, esta medio loco, bueno no lo culpo, ya que no a peleado en mucho- dijo celestia.

Pero... - twilight fue interrumpida.

PERO NADA SE ACABO EL ASUNTO- grito celestia.

Twilight retrocede tenia mucho miedo hacia celestia.

Si princesa- dijo twilight- le tengo nieva informacion, la fiesta sera en dos dias.

Oooh genial, es mejor- dijo luna saliendo de la nada.

AH princesa, nunca me asuste asi- dijo twilight.

Lo siento, pero sabes como soy- dijo luna.

Twilight, quiero decirte, que tus amigas me dijeron que te esperarian en la cocina-dijo celestia.

Oh gracias por la información princesa- dijo twilight y se fue dejando solas a luna y celestia.

... Hermana... Te veo preocupada- dijo luna.

No nada, es que senti un mal presentimiento- dijo celestia.

EN LA ZONA

Sombra estaba atorado en un arbol mostrando el trasero, discord estaba siendo utilizado como bate por SM literalmente estaba convertido en eso.

SUNMOON- grito Discord.

Que- pregunto Sm.

Tu padre es duro literalmente, me duele mi cabeza, como hicistes para convertirme en un bate- pregunto discord.

Pues no se- dijo SM- ademas ya los bensi siento de beses y me duele todo mi cuerpo, me se cada echizo al derecho y al reves.

Lo se hija- dijo sombra aun atorado en el arbol- pero te falta algo,y ese algo es tu ataque sorpresa, asi podras eliminar a celestia y a luna, y... A los nuevo que dirijen NUESTRO INPERIO.

NOTICIAS NUEVAS- grito discord- al parecer la fiesta sera en dos dias y creo que celebras pues es el cumpleaños de la princes cadence.

Quien es esa- pregunto SM molesta.

Ella es la que dirije nuestro imperio hija mia- dijo sombra.

Y quien es el otro que dirije el imperio- pregunto SM.

Su esposo shining armor- dijo discord.

Bueno... Creo que hay que hacerles una visita mañana muajajajajaja- dice SM con su risa macabra y sus ojos verdes fosforesentes.

Muajajajajajajajaja - tambien reian sombra y discord.

Callense este esa es mi risa- dijo SM.

D: - sombra y discord.

CONTINUARA...

Por casualidad, a quien le gusta el yuri y si les gusta pueden decirme su pareja yuri pero algo que no venga con las mane


	14. Chapter 14

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

AVISO: no me culpen en este cap n i por el siguiente a mi si no a mi prima.

AQUI VA T.T

PASARON DOS DIAS Y...

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Shining hay que or a ver a los soldados- dijo cadence.

Si claro amor- dijo shining.

Los dos caminabana por el pasillo cuando...

PRINCESA MI AMORE CANDENCE, PRINCIPE SHINING ARMOR- grita un soldado freneticamente

Que pasa soldado- pregunto shinin.

Guardias... Masacre... Sombra... Hija... Draconicus en tutu... - el guardia se desmaya.

Sombra? Hija? Draconiqus en tutu? - pregunta cadence asustada.

Tranquola amor, yo te protejere- dijo shinin- tu quedate en la sala del trono.

Pero... - interrumpida por shining.

Haslo tranquila nada me pasara- dijo shining y se fue galopando.

Ok amor- dijo candece y se dirijo hacia la sala del trono.

Shinig estaba corriendo y saca una espada y sale del imperio, los ponis de cristal estaban en sus casas, ya que ellos no oian nada del ruido y para su fastidio un monton de guardias masacrados en el suelo.

Entonces el voltea para el lado izquierdo y ve a discord encima de una nuve de algodon de azucar.

Hola principe jaja- dijo discord.

Discord, quedas aarrestado por traicion- dijo shining.

Jeje, creo que no podras atraparme- dijo discord.

A si y porque no- pregunto shining y siente que alguien lo aountaba con una lanza cerca de su cuello.

Porque yo no lo permitire- dijo SM quien tenia los ojos fosforesentes color verde.

Tu... - shining al darse cuenta de quien era- tu eres...

Mi hija- dijo sombra apareciendo.

Esto es imposible tu jamas tubistes una hija- diji discord.

Pero si la tube y la separaron de mi lado- dijo sombra.

Pero busco, es decir... Buscamos venganza- dijo SM.

Pues nunca optendran su venganza, mi hermana sus amigas y las princesas y mi amor y yo los derrotaremos- dijo shining totalmente seguro en sus palabras.

Ya veras- dijo sombra que estaba a punto de atacar pero...

No padre yo me emcargo- dijo SM.

Me tapare los ojos no quiero ver mas masacre- dijo discord tapandoce los ojos.

Ni yo- dijo sombra volteadon.

Que vas a... AAAAAAAA NOOOOO- grito shining y todo se puso negro.

EN EL GRAN SALON

Donde estara shining ya debio haber regresado- dijo cadence preocupada.

Si lo se pero creo que jamas vendra- dijo una voz femenina.

QUIEN ERES- pregunto cadence asutada.

Soy la legitima heredera al trono- dijo SM saliendo de las sombra.

Espera... Crin morada y azul, pelaje lila ERES TU LA ASESINA- dijo cadence.

Vaya que tengo buena reputacion- dijo SM.

GUARDIAS GUARDIAS- grita cadence.

Dudo que vengan jeje- rie sombra saliendo detras de SM.

TU QUE HACES AQUI- pregunto cadence.

Mientras mi cuerno este intacto nada me pasara- diji sombra.

Esto se pone interesante- dijo discord apareciendo de la nada.

SHINING SHINIG- grito cadence

Nada que que shining shinig el jamas vendra jejeje, es tu turno princesa- dijo SM.

No... NOOOOOOOO- geito cadence.h

Pasaron 3 minutos.

Manden a limpiar el imperio de inmediato- dijo SM.

El cuerno de SM comenzo a brillar y derrepente muchos guardias de cristal aparecen detras de ella.

SI PRINCESA SUNMOON- gritaron los guardias y salieron de la sala

Discord, arreglate- dijo SM.

Porque deberia- pregunto discord.

Porque soy tu novia- dijo SM amenazantemente.

Ok ok- dijo discord y desaparaecio.

Papá tambien arreglate, esta noche sera perfecta- dijo SM.

CONTINUARA.. ...


	15. Chapter 15

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

AQUI VA T.T

EN CANTERLOT

Me veo bien hermana- pregunto celestia.

Si claro, ya quiero ver a mi sobrina deseguro esta nerviosa- dijo luna.

Si ya lo creo, pero ese loco de shining armor JA que acaso mi sobrina no se pudo fijar en alguien mejor- pregunta celestia.

Si tienes razon, dijo la locura de que el rey sombra regreso eso es muy estupido- dijo luna.

Mientras las dos princesas insultaban y burlaban a shining twilight y sus amigas escuchaban cada palabra que venian de las monarcas.

No puedo creer lo que oigo- dijo rainbow.

Yo tampoco, esto vuele a manzana podrida- dijo applejack.

Porque hablaran asi de ellos- pregunto pinki.

Despues de todo, lo que izo el por las princesas para protegerlas- dijo rarity.

No es muy hamable- dijo fluttershy.

Elllas... Las cuales veia como protectoras de equestria ahora llas veo como unas par de chismosas burlonas- dijo twilight.

Tranquila twilight, mira son las 6:00 PM, mejor arreglemonos para ir al imperio de cristal- dijo rairty.

Si tienes razon, ademas cuando vea a mi hermano me pondre muy feliz- dijo twilight.

Las mane se fueron a ub cuarto a cambiarse.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Discord estaba formalmente vestido con un esmoquien negro con corvata roja, Sombra estaba acomodandoce la corona y con un pine se peina su melena.

Donde esta mi hija- pregunto sombra.

Deseguro se esta vistiendo- dijo discord.

Como me veo-?

Los dos miraron para el lado izquierdo, y veian a una SM con vestido negro con bodes morados y una corona casi igual a la del reh sombra.

Te vez hermosa hija- dijo sombra.

Te vez muy huapa- dijo dicord que se le hacia agua la boca.

Bueno, todo esta listo, hay muchos ponis hay afuera solo falta que vengan los invitados de honor- dijo SM.

Entonces se escucha una trompetas.

PRESENTANDO A LAS MLNARCA DEL SOL Y LA LUNA, CELESTIA Y LUNA LAS PRINCESAS DE CANTERLOT- grito un guardia.

Y TAMBIEN SUS MAJESTADES, TWILIGHT, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW, FLUTTERSHY, RARITY Y PINKI PIE- grito otro guardia.

Las mane y las princesas se dirijieron al centro de un monton de ponis de cristal.

CON DISCORD, SOMBRA Y SM

Discord es tu entrada rapido ve- dijo SM.

Discord se tranformo en un poni gris melena negra y ojos los mismos y fue al escenario.

Queridos ponis de cristal, presentamos a la mas hermosa princesa- dijo discord.

VIVA- gritaron los ponis de cristal.

Las mas encantadora- dijo discord.

VIVA- gritaron otra vez.

La verdadera heredera al trono de cristal- dijo discord.

VIVA-... Ya saben.

LA PRINCESA SUNMOON- grito discord.

VI... QUE?! - gritaron todos hasta las princesas y las mane.

Entonces aparece SM.

Ohh que bonito es regresar A MI imperio de cristal- dijo sm.

Disocrd regreso a su forma draconicus.

DISCORD! - grito fluttershy y fue hacia el.

Lo siento fluttershy pero... Me enamore de sunmmon, ademas le arrevate la virginidad- dijo discord.

QUE?! - grito de la sorpresa fluttershy que casi se desmaya y se alejo de discord.

DONDE ESTAN MI SOBRINA- grito celestia.

Y MI HERMANO- grito twilight.

Oh ellos, bueno tomen- dijo SM tirando dos volsas.

ADVERTENCIA ESTO PUEDE... a como las creepis.

Twilight agarra una bolsa y la abre y lo qie vio la dejo impactada, era la cabeza de cadance, ella rapidamente tiro la bolsa a otro lado, celestia vio lo que ocurria asi que agarro la otra bolsa y ve la cabeza de shining armor eh hizo lo mismo que twilight.

ERES UM MOUNSTRO- grito twilight.

El mounstro soy yo- dijo sombra apareciendo de la nada.

REY SOMBRA?! - gritaron de la sorpresa los ponis de cristal.

ASI ES Y LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA PRINCESA SUNMOON MAS CONOCIDA COMO MI UNICA HIJA- grito sombra.

Entonces apenas luna y celestia oyeron lo que dijo sombra recordaron a la potrilla que estaba con sombra aquel dia.

No... El no... Ella.. - balbuceaba celestia.

Muertos... Si- dijo sm poniendo una cara macabra.

Guardias, metan a las princesas y a los elemntos de la armonia al calaboso- dijo SM mirando a sus guardias peri luego mira a los ponis de cristal- y ustedes... - SM hizo brillar su cuerno y grilletes rodeaban sus pesuñas y cuello, y el brillo de los ponis de cristal se apagaron.

Perfecto, esto es... El paraiso- dijo sombra.

Los guardias agarraron a las princesas y las noquearon y se las llevaron desmalladas PERO!

ALTO- dijo SM- pensandolo bien dejen a los elementos de la armonia en una habitacion para huespedes pero a las princesas...metenlas al calabozo luego me encargare de ellas, y que twiloght vea lo que les voy hacer..

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 16

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

AQUI VA T.T

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Discord se encontraba con los ponis de cristal ya que SM lo convirtio en el nuevo capitan de la guardia real.

Sm y su padre sombra estaban caminando hacia los ponis de cristal.

Escuhen, su nueva princesa y su rey van a hablar- dijo discord.

La multitud miro a sus gobernante.

Gracias discord- dijo sm- ESCUCHEN HOY A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE.

SERA LA EJECUCION DE LAS PRINCESAS DE CANTERLOT, DESPUES DE ESO HABRA EN NUESTRO IMPERIO UNA GRAN FIESTA- grito sombra.

UNA FIESTA DE GLORIA Y EMOCION YA NO CREAN QUE MI PADRE VA A GOBERNAR COMO LA OTRA VEZ- grito SM.

MI HIJA SE ARA CARGO DE ESO DE GOBERNAR EL IMPERIO PERO LE DIJE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO LOS MANDA A EJECUTAR- grito sombra.

SI REY Y PRINCESA DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL- gritaron los ponis.

Vallan a sus casas- dijo discord.

Los tres salieron del escenario y se dirijeron a una celda, donde estaban las dos princesas casi maltratadas.

Dejenos salir- dijo celestia.

Lo lamento "princesa" pero no puedo ni aunque me den su reino- dijo SM.

Eres un moustro, una desgraciada- insulta luna a sm.

Ooo que lindo alago pero se li merecen, no debieron separarme de mi padre NUNCA, pero como lo hicieron les toca separarse de la vida- dijo SM.

Una simple venganza, mu hija eligio su castigo- dijo sombra.

Defrente de todo publico, hasta de los elementos de la armonia- dijo discord.

Ellas no permitiran a que nos hagan daño, nos vengaran- dijo celestia.

Dudo que lo hagan, las vigile en secreto y uatedes no se dieron cuenta que DE NADA, pero tu ex alumna y sus amigas veian como insultaban, y mas la pobre twilight ella oia que insultabas a su hermano- dijo SM

Las princesas quedaron eladas a lo que dijo SM.

Vaya como pasa el tiempo, 30 minutos mas y su ejecucion estara lista.

EN UN CUARTO SUPER ELEGANTE.

CHICAS ESTAN BIEN- grito en panico twilight ya que veia. Que sus amigas estaban desmayadas.

Aaa? Si terroncito de azucar- dijo applejack despertando.

Las otras poco a poco despertaron.

Que paso- pregunto rainbow.

No lo se, pero me duele la cabeza- dijo rarity.

Al parecer nos golpearon muy fuerte- dijo fluttershy.

Quisiera hielo para mi cabeza- dijo pinki.

Yo igual- dijo twilight.

O al fin despertaron-?

SUNMOON- grito twilight de ira y trato de avalanzarze encima de ella pero no pudo porque sunmoon la inmoviliso.

Hay twilight tranquila, te mantendre haci hasta que te calmes que vengo hacer un anuncio- dijo SM.

Twilight no dice nada.

Bueno- dijo SM y la moviliso.

SunMoon cuandl te conoci nunca crei que tu... Tu serias una asesina- dijo pinki.

Pinki yo digo lo mismo, pero asi son las cosas- dijo SM- vengan conmigo al escenario porque estaran a primeria fila.

Las mane no entendian a si que obedecio la orden de SM.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

No se si sera buena o mala vista para sus ojos, pero creo que a twilight le afectara tanto- dijo SM.

Porque- pregunto twilight.

Ya lo veras, se pasiente- dijo SM.

Esto me da mala espina- dijo applejack.

Pasaron 11 minutos y llegaron al esceario y Sombra y discord estaban al lado de dos guillotinas.

NO PUEDE SER- grito twilight de la sorpresa.

En la primera guillotina se encontraba celestia y en la segunda guillotina estaba luna.

Añ frente del escenario los ponis de cristal estaban aterrados por lo que veian.

QUERIDOS SUBDITOS MIOS, HOY SERA MI VENGANZA CONPLETA- dijo SM.

No sunmoon porfabor no lo hagas- dijo twilight.

Ya es tarde- dijo SM- AHORA.

Discord dejo de jalar la cuerda y dos cuchillas le cayeron a luna y celestia, las dos decapitadas en el suelo.

Muajajajajajajajaja- rie SM.

No... No- dijo twilight.

Las mane comenzaron a llorar, tal vez fueron malas ellas pero no merecian la muerte.

PASEN AL GRAN SALON PARA COMER- grito Sombra.

Los ponis de cristal obedecieron y ya nadie estaba afuera solo las mane y SM.

Twilight Sparkle - dijo SM.

QUE?! - grito de la ira twilight.

Apenas termine la celebracion, te piso que reines canterlot, no te preocupes por el imperio, mi padre fue un tirano en gobernar, pero le dije que yo lo aria, no pondre a nadie en brilletes, es como si gobernara cadence o shining- dijo SM.

Que... Gobernar... Y COMO ESPERAS QUE CANTERLOT TOME LA NOTICIA DE QUE SUS PRINCESAS MIRIERON- dijo twilight.

Dile que murieron batallando por el imperio y asi no se enteraran que sus ex gobernantes murieron conl cobardes- dijo SM.

Sunmoon- dibo pinki.

Que- pregunto.

A pesar haber echo esto, te quiero como una amiga- dijo pinki.

Yo igual pinki, ademas, mande una bolsa de oro donde viven la familia pay, creo debes ver como viven ahora- dijo SM.

CONTINUARA


	17. Chapter 17

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

QUEEEEE- gritaron todas.

Si, es que recorde que la primera amiga que tube, fue pinki, haci que investigue, y en encontre a tu familia, mi presensia los asombro totalmente, y vi si estado en el que vivian, muchas rocas, conoci a una poni llamada maud, creo qie es tu hermana, voy al grano, yo les di una bolsa de oro para que remodelaran su granja- dijo SM.

O gracias SunMoon- dijo pinki.

De nada, bueno pasen a mi imperio a comer- dijo SM.

Las mane obedecieron y fueron con SM al salon, mientras caminaban, lloraban ppr dentro, mas twilight y no solo por la muerte de sis cuatro seres queridos, si no que tenia que gobernar canterlot sola, y sus amigas tenian que gobernar poniville, y la seis no tendrian tiempo para verse mas seguido.

Antes eran todos para uno y uno para todos- dijo applejack.

Ahora es, todos por su lado y sigamos nuestros caminos- dijo rainbow.

SM a pesar de estar concentrada en su imperio, oia cada palabra que decian cada una y tubo que decir.

Para qie verse senguidp, no entiendo sus extraños sentimientos- dijo SM.

No son extraños, cada uno tiene sentimientos- dijo twilight.

Como la risa- dijo pinki.

Ja, eso si tengo, pero amor? - pregunto SM.

Que no amas a discord- pregunto rarity.

Si lo amo, y hablo del amor de las amistades- dijo SM.

Amas a pinki- pregunto fluttershy.

La quiero, amor es para los enamorados, como yo y discord- respondio SM.

Pero el amor no es solo para el novio, si tu tiboeras hijos, que no los amarias- pregunto twilight.

Lo querria- dijo SM.

QUE CLASE DE PONI NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS- grito twilight furiosa.

SM paro y volteo a ver a twilight con esos ojos fosforesentes lleba de ira.

A MI NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO, PODRAS SER PRINCESA, PERO NO DE SANGRE, PARA MI SIEMPRE SERAS UNA SIMPLE UNICORNIO QUE NO TIENE NADA, PODRAS TENER AMIGAS, PERO TENDRAS YA NUNCA MAS A TU TONTO HERMANO, LA PERRA DE CADENCES Y LAS TONTAS EX PRINCESAS COMO SE LLAMEN- grito SM.

Las mane estaban con miedo retrocediento poco a poco hasta twilight.

Talvez no debi ser tan dura- piensa twilight.

SM volvio a sus ojos a la normalidad.

Ah, y si haces una de esas de nuevo, mandare matar a tus padres- dijo SM.

NO- grito twilight asustada.

Entonces calladita, que ya vamos a llegar- dijo SM.

SM abre la puerta y ve que todos estaban comiendo y riendo con discord, las mane estaba bocaabierta, nadie gritaba ni pedian ayuda.

Que, esperaban llantos, sientense y coman- dijo SM.

Las mane se sentaron, con la mala fortuna que al lado de sombra.

Vaya, la unicornio que entro en mi imperio, y donde esta tu lagartija- pregunto sombra.

Te refieres a spike- pregunto twilight.

Si... - dijo sombra.

El no es uba lagartija, ES UN DRAGON- grito rarity.

Un poni de cristal se levanto y dijo: MAS RESPETO AL REY

QUE! - gritaron las mane menos pinki.

Vaya, creo que se acostumbraron a que yo sea su nueva princesa- dijo SM.

Si alteza-dijo una poni de cristal.

Las mane estaba avergonzadas, y comieron su pure de papa, despues de comer las mane estaban en las afueras del imperio.

Chicas vamonos- dijo twilight triste.

Ok, pero ire a un tren donde me lleven a mi hogar, quiero ver a mis padres- dijo pinki.

Ok pinki- dijo twilight.

Las mane se fueron a la estacion de trenes y solo 5 ponis entraron a un tren que se dirijia a poniville, y una que se dirija a una poblacion de granjas.

En una granja, pinki estaba caminando cuando se topa con maud.

MAUD- grito de la felicidad pinki.

Hola hermana, mira los que nos dejo tu amiga la princesa de cristal SunMoon- dijo maud sin expresion y apuntando a una gran bolsa de oro.

Y mira lo que hicieron nuestfos padres a la granja...

Pinki levanta la vista y en vez de una pequeña casa ve una gran mancion.

Pronto esto no sera una granja, pronto sera un hermoso jardin de flores- dijo maud.

Esto es increible- dijo pinki.

Vamos entra, nuestros padres se alegraran de verte- dijo maud.

Oki loki doki- dijo pinki.

Ella entonces entro y ve a sus padres.

SORPRESA- gritaron.

Papi, mami los extrañe, y mis hermanas- pregunto pinki.

Tubieron que salir- responde la señora pay (no se su nombre).

EN PONIVILLE

Twilight estaba en la alcadia y todos los ponos de canterlot tambien, jubto a ella sus amigas.

QUERIDOS SIUDADANOS DE PONIVILLE Y CANTERLOT TENGO NEFASTAS NOTICIAS- dijo twilight.

Todos pusieron mala cara.

LAMENTABLEMNTE, MI MENTORA, SU HERMANA, CADENCE Y MI HERMANOS SHINING ARMOR AN AN... muerto- dijo twilight.

EL CAOS EL CAOS- grito una poni

EL HORROR EL HORROR- grito otra poni.

Todo poniville hasta los ponis de canterlot comenzaron a alterarse.

POR ESO, MIS AMIGAS GOBERNARAN PONIVILLE Y YO GOBERNARE EQUESTRIA- dijo twilight.

Todos los ponis se calmaron.

Espero hacerlo bien- dijo twilight

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

DanielaPcQ: es que retiro

Thousandton Remade: no pienses mal jejeje y como le dije DanielaPcQ la alcandeza se retiro.

Angustina: sunset por flash?

AQUI VA

En el imperio de cristal, todos estaban felices, cuando gobernaba sombra el imperio solo tenia colores oscuro, pero ahora SM hizo un cambio, nadie estaba triste y siempre celebraban, los colores eran hermosos y sienpre habia un arcoiris.

Sombra: hija, tienes que ir a equestria a firmar unos papeles para estblecer una union.

SM:... Porque?

Sombra: para que si cuando hay un problema equestria te ayude ademas, celestia lo hacia con cadence para esto, y cada 5 años tienes que firmarlo.

SM: ok, pero le habisare a twilight.

Sm agarra pluma y tinta y papel y comenzo a escribir.

_Querida princes twilight sparkle_

_Alparecer, la Princesa Celestia... _

_Bueno Celestia a escho siempre cada 5 años_

_Firmar unos papeles para la union de los dos reinos. _

_Asi que ire de inmediato a Equestria. _

_Con.. "amor" la PRINCESA del imperio de cristal. _

SM: listo, DISCORD

Discord aparece: si SunMoon?

SM: envia esta carta a Equestris, para la... Nueva princesa de equestria.

Discord agarra la carta y chasquea sus garras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece.

SM: gracias.

EN EQUESTRIA

En el grannn trono estaba sentada Twilight muy triste, decaida, y derrepente en frente de ella una carta.

Twilight: una carta... Haber.. (habre la carta) querida princes twilight bla bla bla cada 5 años blabla bla VENDRA ENSEGUIDA?! TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR ESO PAPELES HOY.

Twilight comenzo a correre por el pasillo y entro al cuarto de celestia y comenzo a rebuscar los cajones.

Twilight: DONDE ESTA DONDE ESTA DONDE... AQUI ESTA

Twilight levitaba algubos papeles.

Twilight: Union de equestria y el imperio de cristal, las gobernantes deben firmar y hacer su alienza por si un nuevo enemigo ataca.

Se escuchan trompetas y un guardia grita.

Guardia: LA GOBERNANTE DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL SUNMOON Y SU PADRE EL REY SOMBRA.

Twilight fue volando hacia el trono y una yegua trajo una mesa con plumas y tintas.

SM: hola princesa twilight.

Twilight: ho- hola princesa SunMoon.

SM: bueno al parecer tienes los papeles, firmemos de una vez.

Las dos se pusieron junto a la mesa.

Las dos firmaron los papeles pero...

SM: princesa twilight.

Twilight: si?

SM: veras... Es de tu amiga pinki, quiero que viva conmigo en el imperio.

Twilight: Queeee? Porque?

SM: tranquila solo estara ella ahi por un mes, la quiero como invitada...

Twilight aun no tenia confianza pero ella podria romper el contrato y formar la guerra. Y no tubo mas elepcion...

Twilight: esta bien princesq.

Sombra: pues que esperas llamala.

Twilight comenzo a escirbir una carta.

Twilight: spike ven.. Envia esto a pinki.

Spike aparece y quemo la carta.

SM: esperare aqui.

CONTINUARA...

Holaaaaaaaa

Bueni este..

Angustinalarokera: te dire que algunos no termino porque se me va la inspiracion o porque creo que el fanfic que hice fue un error como el de.. Nightmare moon en canterlot hight, no lo queria subir al principio me parecio buena idea pe luego no, y mi prima tiene 12 años y ve muchas peliculas de terror por eso quiso que celestia luna cadence y shining murieran.

Y te pido ideas para el siguiente cap plis oor que dice mi orima que ya no tiene


	19. Chapter 19

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

EN LA MANSION DE LOS PADRES DE PINKI

Maud estaba mirando las flores cuabdo ve una roca.

Maud: que linda roca.

Derrepente una carta aparece de la nada y ella la agarra y comenzo a leer despues entro a la mansion.

Maud: pinki, una carta de twilight, me imforma que las Princesa SunMoon quiere que te quedes en el imperio de cristal por un mes.

Derrepente pinki sale de la nada y dio una ENORME SONRISA a maud.

Pinki: sisisisisisisisisisisi YAY voy a enpacar mis cosas.

Maud: mandale saludos a SunMoon de mi parte.

Pinki saca una maleta rosa: oki doki loki hermana.

Pinki sale de la mansion y se dirijio a la estacion de tren y espero cuando llego subio y llego al Imperio De Cristal.

Sunmoon estaba en la puerta esperando y ve a pinki con muchos globos, serpentinas y muchos platos de pastel.

Pinki: hola sunmoon, mira lo que traje.

Sm: TE VAS A QUEDAR UN AÑO! :)

Pinki: no tontita solo un mes.

Sm: bueno que importa, entra vamos a mi cuarto.

Las dos entraron al imperio y llegaron al cuarto de sm y apenas cerraron la puerta se oye una fuerte musica.

Las dos bailaban y bailaban no pararan.

TRES HORAS DESPUES

pinki: vaya esta fue... LA GRAN MINI FIESTA DE MI VIDA

Sm: la mia tambien jeje.

Pinki: te tengo una pregunta.

Sm: dime.

Pinki: por que odiastes a las princesas?

Sm: pinki... Ellas desterraron en el hielo a mi padre por mil años y encima con su rayo me mandaron a volar y perdi la memoria luego al descubrir todo casi me matan.

Pinki: ups lo olvide ¿pero porque matastes a cadence y a shining?

Sm: porque ellos tenian un reino que no les pertenecia y a mi si.

Pinki: pero tuvistes que matarlas?

Sm: es que las odio, y me siento mejor viendo que ya jamas me molestaran.

Sm se acerco a la ventana y pinki la sigue

Sm: ves esto? El imperio de cristal jamas lo eh visto tan feliz, todos me adoran mas que a cadence y a shining.

Pinki sonrie: si tienes razon todos estan sonriendo owww mira ese potrillo.

Sm: es mi hijo.

Pinki: WTF? DESDE CUANDO TIENES UNO?!

SM se echo a reir.

Sm: jajajajajajajaja pinki ese potrillo no es mi hijo jajaja debistes ver tu cara.

Pinki comenzo a reirse tambien.

Pinki: vaya que me asustastes jajajajajaja espera...

Sm: que pasa?

Pinki: como vas tu relacion con discord?

Sm: jejeje pues... Estoy bien.

Afuera del cuarto de sm, sombra estaba oyendo y decasualidad se abrio la pierta y se cayo defrente de sm y pinki.

Sm: PAPA!

Sombra: ups... Jeje disculpa ya me voy jejee.

Sombra se fue y cerro la puerta.

Sm: padres... Quien los entiende?

Sombra: hijos... Quien los entiende?

Pinki: y para que fue que me llamastes?

Sm:es que...

CONTINUARA...

Angustinarokera: me gusto mucho tu idea, y quisiera que inventaras para que sunmoom quiere a pinki.

AVISO: mi prima me regalo su oc B| (sun moon)


	20. Chapter 20

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Sm: es que quiero que te quedes a vivir aqui.

Pinki (impactada): QUE! Sunmoon, mis amigas estan en poniville y las extrañaria mucho ademas tengo que reinar poniville con las demas ya que twilight reina equestri... Pero puedo venir a visitar una ves al mes.

SM: SIIIIIII

Sombra estaba detras de la puerta para avisarles que tenian que ir a comer, pero sm habre oa puerta y sombra cae ya que se habia apegado a la puerta.

Sm: PAPA

Sombra: disculpa solo venia para avisarles que ya esta lista la comida.

Las dos salen del cuarto diciendo: Oki Doki Loki.

Despues de ir por el corredor llegan a la sale del comerdor, ahi aparece discord con traje de chef.

Discord: que quieren las damas y el caballero?

Pinki: PASTELES

Sm: Quiero te con dos pastelillos.

Sombra: quiero cafe... Y MI PERIODICO... Desaparecio esta mañana.

Discord: como digan.

Discord aparecio la orden de pinki y... OwO... Habian muchos pasteles, afortunadamente laesa era grande.

Pinki: GENIAL MUCHOS PASTELES

Discord aparecio un cafe y el periodico de sombra dentro de un... Sandwis?

Y por ultimo un te con dos pastelillos y de parte mas fuerte de discord, el le dio un beso a Sm.

Y sombra escupe el cafe.

Los dos se separan.

Pinki: owo sigann.

Sm: papi que paso?

Sombra: primero... Mi cafe no tiene azucar... Segundo... Reciene estoy acostumbrando a que MI hija este contigo discord.

Discord: mua?

Sombra: si :(

Pinki: pelea pelea pelea pelea

Sm: pinki!

Pinki: uuuuupppppssss

CONTINUARA

Junior VB: siiiii

Agustinarokera: disculpa es que me confundi jeje


	21. Chapter 21

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Thousandton Remade: si es por los examenes y porque se me agota la imaginacion.

AQUI VA

Sombra se para en dos patas y con sus cascos delanteros hace como si golpeara a alguien

Sombra: a pelear.

Discors: vamos marica.

Pinki saca unos lentes de 3D

Pinki: esto sera EPICO!

Sm: Ya basta los dos!

Sombre y discord se sientan avergonzados.

Sm: papá te tengo que decir algo... Pensaba hacerlo mañana pero mejor lo ago ahora...

Sombra: que cosa hija.

Sm: estoy...

Pinki: estas..

Sm: esperando..

Pinki: esperando...

Sm: un...

Pinki: un...

Sm: potrillo.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEE?!

Sombra: llamen al doctor me va dar un infarto!

Sombra se desmayo.

Discord cae de su silla y tambien se desmaya.

Pinki: INCREIBLEEEEE

Sm: pinki tranquila, no es cierto solo queria que dejaran de pelear, cuabdo despierten les dire que solo era un juego, vamos, a la bibleoteca.

Pinki: :( noooo

Sm: tranquila.. Te enseñare algo impactante.

Pinki la sigue y entran a la bibleoteca, y habia ub pasillo oscuro y entraron en el.

Pinko: qie miedo.

Sm: tranquila, no hay nada malo aqui...

Sm se acerca un pequeño estante y cojio el libro mas pequeño, media unos 15 sentimetros y de ancho 18 cm.

Pinki: y ese libro?

Sm: pinki... ¿alguna vez quisistes alas y un cuerno?

CONTINUARA...


	22. Chapter 22

SUNMOON LA NUEVA ALICORNIO

Disculpa si tarde, es que mi inspiracion se fue al carajo por un video llamado Smille.

Pinki retroce un paso.

Pinki: cuerno? Alas?

Sm: si... No te gustaria?

Pinki: pero me convertiria en alicornio.

Sm: seria genial, ademas de que twilight no podra sola con el dia y la noche, necesitaria.. Ayuda.

Pinki: pero twilight lo tiene todo bajo control.

Sm: segura? Eh visto a twilight muy cansada... Ella no tiene tus cualidades pinki... Hasta creo que...

Pinki: ¿que crees?

Sm: que tu podrias gobernar equestria sola, despojando a twilight obviamente.

Pinki: despojarla? Explicate.

Sm: destruyamos juntas a twilight junto con mi ejercito y tu podras ser la nueva princesa de equestria... O mejor dicho... Reina?

Pinki estaba muy asustaba pero al mismo tiempo pensatiba no sabia que decir al respecto de la pferta de SunMoon, pero por parte tenia razon, twilight no tenia todas las cualidades para ser una princesa ¿pero porque diablos pensaba que pinki si las tenia?

Pinki: ¿porque crees que yo seria la "indicada para ese puesto?

Sm: que no se nota? Eres activa, divertida, organisadora... Podrias poner a equestria en un lugar mas feliz, ya que twilight lo pone como un lugar lugrube y desanimado.

Pinki: pero... Twilight es activa, divertida y organisadora.

Sm: ellapara ser activa toma cafe, para ser divertida lee un libro y para ser organisadora lee tambien un libro y saca su papel y pluma, en cambio tu no necesitas nada de eso pinki.

Pinki: pero es igual.

Sm: claro que no es igual cuando regreses a poniville o a equestria veras que todos estaran muriendoce de hambre.

Pinnki: yo... Yo... - pensando- no puedo aceptar pero ella tienr mucha razon, twilight va hacer que equestria se valla al olvido muy pronto.. - habla- acepto SunMoon.

Sm pone una xara feliz y habre su libro y comenzo a brilla en ese momento su cuerno comnezo a brillar de un color normal y le lanza un rayo a pinki que la hizo elevarse y un brillo salio haciendo que sm tapara sus ojos... Cuando acabo, pinki desiende y estaba desmayada en el suelo.

Sm (preocupada): pinki... ¿estas bien?

Pinki comenzo a levantarse con dificultad pero toma su equilibrio y.. Tenia alas y un cuerno.

Sm (feliz): SIII PINKI.

Pinki: esto es wow.

Sm se arrodilla y dice "alavada sea la proxima... Reina de equestria"

Pinki: sun no te arrodille igual seguimos siendo buenas mejores amigas.

Sm: jeje.. Vamos con discord y mi papá para darles las buenas noticias... Y decirles que no estoy embarazada.

Las dos salieron de la bibleoteca y se van directo al comedor.

Sm: papá, discord.. Levantense.

Los dos se levantan.

Discord: ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

Sm: no no no tranquilos no lo estoy solo lo dije para que dejaran de pelear.

Sombra: esta bien pero... ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?

Discord: ¿¡PINKI ES UNA ALICORNIO!?

Sm: sip la converti en una con un libro de papá que encontre en la bibleoteca, ella pronto sera la reina de equestria.

Sombra: conque una reina jejeje

Pinki: lo lamento rey sombra pero no sucedera.

Sombra: :'(

Sm: bueno... Aprobechemos este tiempo de 29 dias y luego en el 30 avo dia are que mis guardias de cristal negro, pinki, tu papi, discord y yo derrocaremos a twilight sparkle.

Todos hasta pinki rieron... Pero no maliciosamente.

CONTINUARA


	23. Chapter 23

SunMoon la nueva alicornio

CAP 23

Despues de su laaarga risa, sm y pinki saliero del comedor y se fueron a pasear por el pasillo a pensar que cosas pueden hacer estos dias.

Sm: pinki que quieres hacer estos dias?

Pinki: no lo se.. Mmm

Sm: recorde que abri una heladeria para los potrillo toooodo gratis yo le pago a unicornio.

Pinki: no lo se.. No quiero herlado ya me llene mucho.

Sm: la playa?

Pinki: hace frio.

Sm: correr?

Pinki: estoy cansada.

Sm: nl se me pcurre nada mas.

Pinki: que tal si organisamos las cosas para la derrota de twilight.

Sm: que? Tu ya estas mas que lista para eso?

Pinki: si, apesar de ser mi amiga... Pero... ¿es necesario matarla?

Sm: enrealidad no... Ella no a echo nada malo para que yo la pudiese matar.

Pinki: ¿entonces?

Sm: cuando gobiernes equestria asegurate de encerrarla en el calabozo mas profundo del castillo... Yoble quitare sus alas..

Pinki: le puedes acer eso?

Sm: pude convertirte en alicornio... Si si puedo hacerlo.

Pinki: pero como hacemos para derrotarla... Ella deseguro esta practicando magiaas poderosa.

Sm: tranquila pinki... Yo ya eh practicado magia negra desde que llegue a mi imperio

Pinki: pero... Que pensaran mis amigas.

Sm: no lo se... Supongo qie pensaran que las traicionastes... PERO NO FUE ASI Y SI DICEN ESO ARE QUE SE ARREPIENTAN DESTRUYENDO LO QUE MAS QUIEREN MUAJAJAJAJA

Pinki retrocedio 5 pasos atras con miedo hacia su amiga.

Sm entonces pone su compostura.

Sm: disculoa pinki es que no me gusta que piensen mal de ti.

Pinki: que aras si eso pasa?

Sm saca una lista y empezo a leer.

1- para applejack, are que un tornado se lleve su granja y a sus seres queridos.

2- para rarity, le quitare su talento de hacer vestidos.

3- fluttershy... No... A ella no le sre nada.

4- a rainbow... Lo mismo que applejack.

Pinki: eso... Pasara si creen que yo las traicione.

Sm: obvio.

Pinki - pensando- ahi no... Ahora que... Pensaran que las traicione y sun va jacer cosas terribles... Menos con fluttershy ¿porque sera?- habla- Sun... Porque no le aras mada a fluttershy?

Sm: porque a ella tambien la veo como una gran amiga tambien.

Pinki: ¿porque?

Sm: porque ella tambien me entiende... Enrealidad... Hay una sorpresa en su casa tambien

Pinki: ¿la. Convertiras en alicornio?

Sm: no lo are... Pero se alegrara mucho cuando lo vea.

EN PONIVILLE

Las 4 mane estaban en el castillo hablando sobre las cosas terribles que sucedieron.

Fluttershy: lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir a mi cabañita a sacar unas cuantas cosas.

Todas: ok fluttershy.

Fluttershy salio volado del castillo y llego a su cabaña.

Ella entro y...

Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ADORABLE

Ahi habian tres animalitos totalmente tiernos..

Un venado bebe, un cachorro y un pequeño gatito.

Fluttershy los comenzo a acariciar, y angel le da una nota y ella lo agarra.

Fluttershy: haber que dice...

_Querida amiga fluttershy _

_Espero que te aiga gistado los tres regalos_

_Me costo mucho conseguir a los tres animalitos_

_Ellos te protejeran de cualquier cosa que te lastime_

_El venado se llama Belshit_

_El chachorro se llama Wolf _

_Y el gato se llama PiliMili_

_Espero que los disfrutes_

_Con cariño SunMoon_

Fluttershy se quedo en shock despues de leer la carta y luego...

Fluttershy: GRACIAS SUNMOON

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Pinki: ¿y ese grito?

Sm: no lo se pero creobque oi un grancias.

Pinki: ok, pero ahora... QUE DIRAN MIS PADRES?!

Sm: vamos a ir donde tus padres para darles la buena noticia.

Pinki: a mis padres les dara un ataque al corazon.

Sm: no creo... Los invitare al imperio para decirles.

Pinki: les diras tambien sobre la revolucion contra twilight?

Sm: nope

Sm escribio una carta y la invio hacia la mansion de los padres de pinki

DONDE LA MANSION

Maud estaba apreciando una pequeña roca en el suelo

Maud: que linda roca.

Entonces una carta aparece enfrente de ella.

Maud abre la carta

Maud: haber... Queridos amigos tengo que darles una buena noticia ballan al imperio de cristal los estare esperando.

Maud entonces giro su cabeza.

Maud: MAMÁ PAPÁ AHI QUE IR AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Los padres de pinki salen confundidos.

PP(papá de pinki): encerio y para que.

Maud: dice algo sobre una buena notocia.

MP (mamá de pinki): entonces vamos.

CONTINUARA


	24. Chapter 24

SunMoon la nueva alicornio

CAP 24

Era un dia en poniville las mane aun seguian hablando sobre sus suceso atroficos con sunmoon, entonces aparece fluttershy con la sonrisa mas feliz.

Rainbow: ¿algo bueno paso?

Fluttershy: estoy muy feliz, por los regalos de...

Rarity: ¿de quien querida?

Fluttershy: de sunmoom

Todas: QUE

Applejack: por mis corrales ¿te volvistes loca?

Rainbow: sunmoon es una tirana malparida... ¿como es posible que te regalos?

Rarity: ¿que te regalo?

Fluttershy: me regalo un venado bebe, un gatito y un cachorrito.

Todas: QUE

Applejack: desde cuando ella te daria eso?

Fluttershy: no lo se pero alparecer le agrado.

Rainbow:... Que ahora ella es tu amiga?

Fluttershy: creo que si... ¿hay problema?

Rarity: ella mato a las princesas y shining armor...

Fluttershy: pero tubo sus razonez para hacerlo.

Las tres ponis no sabian que decir al comportamiento de fluttershy... Parecia que ella apoyara mas a sunmoon que a ellas...

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL

Maud: que rapido llegamos...

Mp: bueno ¿donde estara?

Pp: miren alli

El papá de pinki estaba señalando a un escenario donde arriba estaba Sm, habia mucha muotitud y los tres se acercaron.

SM: bueno... Nuestros anfitriones llegaron... Suban al ecenario.

Los tres muy confundidos subieron al escensrio y se sentaron.

Sm: queridos subditos... Yo les dare un importante anuncio... Cof cof... Pinki... Porfavor.. Aparece..

Entonces un brillo aparece en el escenario y aparece pinki con alas y cuerno...

FamiloaP: PINKI

Pinki: hola jeje..

Sm: ella sera la proxima gobernante de equestria... ARRODILLENSE ANTE LA PRONCESA PINKI

Todos se arrodillaron incluso su familia, sombra, discord y sm.

Pinki: no porfavor... Podre ser la proxima reina de eqiestria pero no se arrodillen... Sigo siendo la misma..

Sm: pero con poder...

Pinki: bueno si con eso tambien jeje.

Maud: hermana... ¿como?

Pinki: Sun me convirtio en una alicornio... Dice que yo soy mas digna que twilight para gobernar...

Maud: eso no significa que vas a...?

Pinki: derrocare a twilight sparkle.

Mp: estas segura?

Pinki: ella ara que equestria se ponga lugrube y triste... No voy a permitirlo..

Pp:.. Si eso quieres te apoyamos...

Sm: pinki... Hay cambios en el ataque... Atacaremos equestria mañana en la mañana para festejar temprano.

Pinko: TAN PRONTO?

SM: si... Es que... Algo paso... Ire a preparar a mis soldados... Pasea con tu familia por el imperio, pero ven a las 11pm por tu armadura y tu espada.

Pinki: si Sun...

Sm: mañana sera el ataque a las 8 am... Ya que los soldados estaran muy cansados para ellos.

Maud:... Sun... ¿porque?

Sm: ella ya te lo dijo... Creo que pinki es mas indicada ser la reina.. Que esa twilight... Me tengo que ir... Adios.

Todos se fueron dejando a pinki y a su familia...

Pinki: jejejejeje vamos a pasear.

DESPUES DEL PASEO

Pinki: vamos... Les enseñare sus cuartos ya me se todo el imperio ademas de que sun me dijo que yo los giara.

Maud y sus padres no dijeron nada...

Despues de mostrarles su cuarto se fue por el pasillo para ver si encontraba a sun.

Sm: PINKI MIRA...

Pinki fue corriendo hacia sunmoon quien estaba en un cuarti... Sm saca una armadura rosa con bordes rosados con su casco y una espada de oro con mango rosado con la cutie lark de pinki en la espada.

Pinki: increible...

Sm: jeje.. Bueno ve a descansar... Mañana sera un gran dia.

Pinki: si... "un gran dia"

CONTINUARA


	25. Chapter 25

SunMoon la nueva alicornio

CAP 25

Era de mañana, y en la salida del imperio de cristal habian mucbos soldados de cristal negro con ojos rojos, sm y pinki estaban en la delantera junto con sombra y discord.

Sm: HOY VAMOS A DERROCAR A LA PRINCES TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

Soldados: YEAH

Sm: ¿¡ESTAN LISTOS!?

Soldados: SI

SM: entonces dejen de gritar como un par de isiotas y vamos.

Soldados: ._.

Pinki: jejejeje

SunMoon tenia su armadura plateada de bordes morados y su espada y pinki con la suya, las dos estaban adelante de los ponis de cristal negro corriendo hacia canterlot... Y para cubrir mas terrenos sm y pinki volaron hacua arriba y le sañalan a los guardias por donde tienen que ir.

Sm: VAMOS MAS RAPIDO...

Pinki: tranquila sun... Ellos corren lo mas rapido que pueden.

Sm: lo dudo.

Pinki: ¿porque no nos teletransportamos?

Sm: oie si no?

Sm y pinki prenden sus cuernos y un destello rosa hace que todos cubran sus ojos y cuando los abren... Ya no estaban a lo lejos del imperio... Estaban en equestria.

Sm se para enfrente de ellos

Sm: destruyan todo lo que hay y les ponen grilletes por si alguien escapa.

Pinki: que hacemos?

Sm: vamos al castillo

EN PONIVILLE

Las mane se encontraban en un campo en un picni, rainbow estaba en las nuves, rarity estaba mirandoce a un espejo maquillandoce, applejack estaba mirandol cielo, y fluttershy estaba con sus animalitos.

Rainbow mientras estaba en su nuve ve una explosion en canterlot.

Rainbow: CHICAS VIERON ESO?

Applejack: y esa explosion que?

Rarity: deseguro hay una guerra.

Fluttershy: y ahi esta...

Las 4: TWILIGHT!

Las 4 mane corrieron hacia la estacion de tren y se compraron sus voletos y entran al tren.

Rariti: APURESE CONDUCTOR MI AMIGA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS.

El conducctor muy asustado pone en marcha el tren.

Rainbow: MAS RAPIDO

El conducctor puso mas rapido el tren.

EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT

Twilight: que es eso? Porque nos atacan?

SM aparece entre las sombras juntos con una emcapuchada, duscord y sombra.

Twilight: que hacen aca?

Sm: vinimos a derrocarte.

Twilight: pero el trato...

Sm: yo no quiero este lugar...este trono no te lo mereces.

Twilight: pues que pena yo soy la unica alicornio aparte de ti.

Sm: oww... ¿encerio?

Twilight:... Que tratas de decir?

Sm: pinki?

La encapuchada se saca la capucha y era sus alas y su cuerno

Twilight: PINKI?!

SM: la converti en alicornio ¿no es genial?

Twilight: pero...tu...e estas traicionando?

Pinki: lo siento twilight... Pero estoy de acuerdo con sm... Tu no mereces el trono.

Twilight: pinki :(

Discord: vaya que momento incomodo jejeje.

Sombra: ni que lo digas

CONTINUARA

AGUSTINAROKERA

Entra en login y ahi te pediran que te crees un correo electronico, contraseña y te daran un numerito en la parte de abajo que tienes que poner en el espacio en blanco o asi recuerdo yo, ojo tienes que recordar siempre tu correo y contraseña porque con eso entraras a lugar en fanfiction, pero antes tiene que ver un tutorial llamado "como subir una historia a fanfiction" y ahi te sale la informacion necesaria :3


	26. Chapter 26

SunMoon la nueva alicornio

EN UN TREN

Las 4 mane estaban muy preocupadas y aun no llegaban a al castillo.

Rainbow: ¿que estara pasando?

Applejack: no lo se pero esto me vuele a sunmoon.

Rarity: aun no estamos seguras de lo que pasa.

Fluttershy: si ademas que pinki esta con sun.

Rainbow: DESEGURO LA TIENE EN GRILLETES.

Applejack: ni lo digas dash...deseguro me equivoque.

Rarity: pero si no es asi?

Fluttershy: o.. Seamos pacientes chicas.

Las 4 se callaron y aguardaron paciencia y con ese tiempo llegaron y rapidamente se bajaron del tren y lo que encuentran era un verdadero caos... Todo estaba destruido las casas, los deoartamente, el suelo y todos los ponis estaban con grilletes y todos estaban tristes y algunos heridos, no porque los guardias los aiga lastimado... Si no porque algunos tropesaban o les caia algo encima.

Rainbow: no hay tiempo para esto... Hay que ir donde twilight rapido.

Las 4 sigilosamemte fueron hacia el castillo con miedo y terror por lo que podrian ver adentro del castillo.

EN EL CASTILLO

Twilight: pinki porque crees eso?

Pinki: tu vas hacer que todo este lugar se ponga lugrube... No puedo permitirlo.

Sm: por eso tu tienes que irte de aqui o... Podemos quitarte tu magia y encerrate.

Twilight: NUNCA... SI QUIEREN QUE ME VAYA DEL TRONO ANTES YO MUERTA.

Sombra: increible...nadie le habia hablado asi a mi hija.

Discord: esta jodida.

Sm: a mi... NADIE ME LEVANTA LA VOZ!

Sm tira un rayo hacia twilight la cual ella lo esquiba con agilidad..

Sm: MORIRAS MEJOR!

Pinki (pensando):... Dijo moriras?...no...que estoy haciendo? Yo... No puedo gorbernar... Ella es mi.. Amiga...

Pinki estaba sin moverse.. Dandoce cuenta de lo que a echo y dicho.

Las 4 mane llegan al castillo y llegaron al salon del trono y ven a twilight un poco herida pero debil de usar toda su magia y a sunmoon con un solo rasguño en su mejilla viendi hacia twilight oeri ella voltea y las ve.

Las 4: TWILIGHT!

Sm hace una jaula de cristal negro encerrando a las mane.

Sm: no se metan.

Sm volte a ver a twilight con sus ojos y sonrisa macabra y saca su espada..

Sm: ES TU FIN "PRINCESA"

Ella atraveso a "twilight" con su espada... Pero... Todas se dieron cuenta que no fue a twilight quien atraveso si no era...

Todas: PINKI?!

Pinki cae al suelo sangrando y mirando a sm.

Pinki: sun...

Sm (llorando) : pinki... ¿porque?

Pinki: porque...cuando alguien es amiga de otra... Eso significa...ser..honesta... Generosa... Leal... Buena...y chistosa (escube un poco de sangre)... Y tambien significa.. Que debe dar...todo... Para que sea feliz... Si eso significa dar la vida... Yo no... Queria hacer esto...pero tu eres... Y siempre sera mi amiga por ti lo hice... Y por ella (apunta a twilight) doy solo...te pido..que... Cambies.. Y que...te lleves bien con mis amigas...y has el bien... Para todos...adios... SunMoon...

SM: pinki? PINKI NO... (empezo a llorar mas fuerte) tu fuistes mi primera amiga...y me sproveche de tu amistad y no me di cuenta de lo que hacia... Lo siento mucho...

Las otras mane tambien comenzaron a llorar por su amiga..ya no la tendrian de vuelta...

Sm... Analizando las palabras de pinki dijo...

Sm: una amiga tambien da...da todo porque sea feliz...si eso significa que debo dar la bids por ella.

Ella dejo de llorar y pone una sonrisa.

Sm: HAY UNA FORMA DE QUE PINKI VIVA DE NUEVO

Sombra entendia lo que iba hacer su hija...y lo sceotsda perfectamente.

CONTINUARA

AGUSTINAROKERA

Genial ya tienes tu sitio en fanfiction me alegro mucho por ello.. Y quisiera ver tus historias, te deseo suerte X3


	27. Chapter 27

SunMoon la nueva alicornio

Twilight y las demas estaban confundidas pero al mismo tiempo muy tristes.

Twilight: cual?

Sm: es algo que parendi necesitare toda mi magia y tambien...la magia que use para atraer de nuevo a mi padre.

Discord: eso significa que...tu padre volvera a la prision de hielo.

Sm: si.

Sombra: tranquila hija...te apoyo en esto.

Sm se pone feliz al escuchar que su padre la apoyaba.

Twilight: ¿tu arias eso?

Sm: por pinki aria todo.

Rainbow: si claro...tus palabras son solo un pedazo de basura.

Sm: mejor callate y no opines rainbow.

Twilight: rainbow callate.

Rainbow solo frunce el seño con molestia.

Rarity: tenemos que hacer algo?

Sm: no...yo are todo...

Applejack: ¿pero dinos que aras?

Sm: es...sorpresa..creanme que pronto tendran a pinki abrazandola.

Fluttershy: eso seria genial..

Sm: si... "genial"

Sm se acerca donde su padre.

Sm: ¿listo?

Sombra: si hija mia.

Los dos se acercaron al cuerpo de pinki.

Sm:... Discord...

Discord: si?

Sm: acercate.

Discord se acerca a sm, ella le susurra algo en el oido y le da un sobre y su corona, las mane no entendian lo que pasaba...pero vieron como discord botaba lagrimas de tristeza

Sm y sombra juntan sus cuerno y un resplandor hizo que todos taparan los ojos y una lagrima de felicidad corria por la mejilla de sm.

Despues de que terminara el resplandor las mane y discord miraron en el lugar donde estaban sombra y sm...pero...lo unico que vieron...era la armadura de sm y la capa de sombra...

Twilight: acaso ella... Se sacrifico por pinki?

Fluttershy: no lo puedo creer...pobrecita de sunmoon.

Entonces se oian quejidos y pinki se levanta con dificultad.

Todas: PINKI!

Pinki: chicas...

Las seis se dan un abrazo grupal.

Rarity: me alegra que este bien.

Pinki: si jejeje... Oigan y sun?

Las mane pusieron una mieca de angustia... Discord se acerca a pinki con tristeza.

Discord: ten pinki... (le da el sobre y la corona)

Pinki habre la carta y comenzo a leer.

_Amiga mia...hice cosas imperdonables_

_Estaba siega del odio y la ira_

_ que no me di cuenta a quien lastimaba de verdad_

_Por eso...emtrege mi vida por ti como tu_

_Lo hicistes con twilight _

_Por eso...te dejo con tus alas y cuerno_

_Y quisiera que...te hicieras cargo del imperio de cristal_

_Y...quisiera decirte... Te quiero pinki_

_Adios_

_Con todo mi amor SunMoon_

Pinki:...

Twilight: estas bien pinki?

Pinki: yo...yo...te quiero sun...

Pinki empezo a llorar.

Las mane incluso discord la abrazaron la perdida de una amiga duele mas que una traicion.

10 AÑOS DESPUES

Las mane habian construido sus vidas con sus maridos eh hijos, twilight estaba con flash, Applejack con caramel, Rarity con spike, rainbow con soarin, Fluttershy estaba con discord, si asi es habian arreglado todo mientras que con pinki con Chesse en el imperio viendo a su reino junto con una alicornio de melema y cola morada con dos rayas azules y su pelaje era rosa y sus ojos cafe se parecia mucho a alguien que conocia pinki.

?: mami porque siempre miramos los tres el reino desde esta gran altura?

Pinki: jeje...bueno...hace tiempo ubo una gobernante que hacia esto...admiraba su reino por sus colores vivos y por la gran felicidad que daba.

Chesse: si jeje, tu madre a hablado mucho de ella.

?: ¿y como se llamaba esa gobernante?

Pinki: justamente...esa gobernante tubo tu nombre... SunMoon

SunMoon: increíble mami ella se llamaba igual que yo.

Pinki: si hija mia.

Pinki le da un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija SunMoon

_FIN_


End file.
